The Musician
by forever87
Summary: Bella Swan lives an ordinary life in Forks, Washington but she knows something is missing. Everything changes when she meets the musician.
1. Howl at the Moon

**A/N:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. Copyright infringement is not intended in publishing this story.

"Bella! Would you hurry up?", Alice's voice whined up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shouted as I slid my black leather boots over my skinny jeans and threw on a white tee shirt. I took one last glance in the mirror. Well, it wouldn't suit Alice's standards but I thought I looked nice. My long brown hair hung loosely around my shoulders, a smear of pink gloss covered my lips, and my eyelids were swept with a smoky eye shadow. She should be happy I'm wearing makeup at all. I carefully walked down the worn, wooden steps, and was greeted with Alice's impatient glare.

"_Finally_. Angela is on her way. Honestly Bella, would it kill you to throw on a blouse, or even a necklace?"

"Yes it would. I like what I have on. These are my favorite boots!" I argued.

"Well they do sort of have a vintage charm to them, but they're no Louboutin's." Alice replied. _What the heck is a Louboutin_? I thought. Actually, I don't think I want to know, because in the blink of an eye Alice will be shoving my feet into varying degrees of patent leather pain.

_Beep, beep_. Saved by the horn. I could hear Angela's car rumbling in the street.

"So what's the plan for tonight anyways" I asked as I seated myself in the backseat. With Alice I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up in Los Angeles. Her agenda was chock full of options to suit her mood on any given day.

"Well Mike Newton is having a house party, but Lauren and Jessica will probably be there. We could drag Ben and Jazz to see Love At First Sight"... I cringed at the thought, I've had enough of tagging along on their double dates. "Or, there's a new pub in La Push that lets in eighteen year olds, and we can work our magic on the bartender" Alice rambled on.

"Great, Charlie will love that", I interrupted. My father, Charlie, is the police chief of Forks. He's been known to pop in my bedroom in the middle of the night to make sure I haven't snuck away for the night.

"Relax Bella, when have I ever led you wrong?". Alice replied innocently.

"She's right Bella, you can always trust her", Angela supported. Alice smiled in return. Angela and Alice have been best friends for years. When I moved to Forks last year, they welcomed me with open arms into their group. Sometimes I feel like something, or rather someone, is missing. Angela had Ben, Alice had Jasper, but I had no one. Suddenly I had the urge to drink.

"Ok, let's try out the new pub" I suggested.

"I like what you are thinking!" Angela shouted as Alice cranked up the radio. I watched as Alice and Angela sang each lyric correct in perfect harmony, as I awkwardly bobbed my head trying to find the beat. I looked out the rain-spattered window and watched blobs of green pass by. I hardly noticed our arrival, but the snap of seatbelts unlocking gathered my attention.

"Let's go", Alice squealed. Even I felt a twinge of excitement as we walked towards the door. A glowing yellow neon sign arched above the doors stating the pubs name: _Howl at the Moon_. A wolf carved from wood was perched next to the door. Well here goes nothing, I thought.

We walked in and were greeted with loud music. Alice flitted away to the bar. I watched the bartender gaze at her perfect body, lingering on her legs that poked out beneath a short denim skirt. She leaned across the bar, gave him a wide grin, and ran her fingers through her cropped hair.

"No man is safe from the powers of Alice Brandon" Angela laughed. A few minutes later Alice returned, three drinks teetering in her hand. I grabbed one and quickly began chugging it down. The vodka burned my throat and sent a warm sensation through my body.

"Woooo. Bella is ready to drink!" Alice shrieked excitedly. A group of dark-skinned boys eyed us with wide grins. I glanced at one boy with a bright smile. He was easily a foot taller than me, but was sort of beautiful. His tight tee shirt showed off his muscular arms and his hair was wound in a tight ponytail. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shyly looked away. I giggled to myself and took another sip of my drink.

"Ugh here comes Rosalie", Angela groaned. Rosalie Hale, a fellow Forks High student, strolled in with a sense of entitlement, her blond hair waving behind her. Her perfect body was showcased in a tight purple dress, with no flaws in sight.

"Who's the boy of the week?", Alice wondered aloud. I watched in anticipation to see which boy would grace Rosalie's arm for the night. A very large man, entered behind Rosalie. I didn't recognize him, but if it weren't for his innocent dimples and boisterous laugh, I would have been terrified of him. They chose a seat at the bar and Rosalie seductively caressed his face. "Ugh, get a room", Angela said in a disgusted tone.

I continued to look around the pub. It was actually a pretty cool place. A small stage was set up in the corner. Round high top tables were scattered throughout the pub, leaving a large empty space for dancing. The walls were brimming with La Push memorabilia. The long bar was lined with cushy black stools, and showcased three shelves of liquor. A large chalkboard listed the drink specials for the night, and announced that The Immortal would be playing tonight at ten.

"Ohh there's a band tonight! Let's go do a shot before they start". Alice squealed. We strolled over to the bar with confidence, thanks to our now empty cups, and requested the bartender concoct us a delicious shot. "Sam", Alice purred glancing at the bartender's nametag, "Surprise us with something tasty". Sam busied himself behind the bar, adding large amounts of colorful alcohol into a shaker.

"Hey Uley, hook us up too!". It was the dark-skinned boys from earlier. Sam sent them an annoyed glance, as if they were approaching on his territory.

"Excuse me boys, ladies first", Alice reminded them flirtatiously. I wish I had her confidence and charm. I noticed the muscular boy eyeing my chest, and he quickly glanced away. Well maybe tonight won't be so terrible. Sam was now pouring the colorful liquid into three shot glasses.

"Alright ladies. Sam's Specialty. Don't tell my boys", he whispered with a wink.

"Bottoms up!" Angela shouted. We quickly downed our shot, the taste of pineapple and coconut exploding deliciously in my mouth. The warm feeling spread through my body again, giving me a boost of energy and confidence.

"Mmm, Sam I might have to visit you for another specialty tonight" I said with a grin. Angela and Alice stared at me with wide mouths and burst out laughing. "Let's dance Ang,". Alice, fully knowing I don't dance, pulled Angela onto the dance floor. I watched them wistfully, wishing I wasn't so clumsy. Suddenly I felt a warm hand at my side.

"Don't you dance?" the muscular boy asked.

"Only in my dreams", I said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm Jacob by the way", he said holding his hand out. "Bella", I responded. Jacob's large hand surrounded mine with warmth. "So where do you go to school, Bella?" Jacob asked with genuine curiosity.

"I live in Forks, and just go to Forks High. What about you? Do you go to the res school?" I asked. La Push is home to the Quileute Tribe and reservation.

"Yep. Two years left". Jacob said with a sigh.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" I responded.

"I'm just ready to see the world you know. Move on to bigger and better things" he explained.

"Yea I understand" I agreed. "So two years left, that makes you what a sophomore? What are you doing in a pub little boy? Isn't it past your bedtime?" I joked.

"Little boy!" Jacob replied with mock hurt, "You're what, four feet tall, don't they have a height limit to get in this place" he joked back. I laughed, "Well I guess we are both breaking the rules here".

Suddenly the pub owner was announcing the start of the band. I didn't even notice the band setting up. Jacob was so easy to talk to, and I was enjoying his company.

"Have you heard them play before?" I asked. Jacob made a face and muttered something under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Yea I've heard them play. I'm just not a fan", he replied ominously and stared intensely towards the stage. The band members were digging through their cases and chatting amongst themselves.

"What type of music do they play?" I asked Jacob but he wasn't listening anymore, but rather nodding his head at his friends.

"Listen Bella, I have to go. It was great talking to you" he said as he scrawled something on a napkin. "Here's my number. Call me sometime". "Ok", was all I could manage as I watched him walk out the door. I looked back at the dance floor to find Alice and Angela, and tucked the napkin into my pocket with a smile.

"Bella did you see the-" Alice began excitedly.

"We are Immortal. Enjoy the show" a velvet voice declared. My breath hitched as I turned to look at the beautiful person clutching the microphone. He had a mess of bronze hair atop of his head, which he raked his fingers through. His strong jaw clenched to reveal high cheekbones. His eyes appeared to be a strange hue of gold, and his pale skin glistened beneath the stage light. He wore a gray shirt unbuttoned to reveal a white tee underneath, the sleeves shoved up to his elbows.

I watched in awe, as his long fingers plucked the guitar creating a flawless melody. A slew of adjectives ran through my mind to describe this man, yet none seemed good enough. Perfect. Ideal. Flawless. Beautiful. Angelic. Surreal. Stunning. Statuesque. Godlike. Unattainable, well that seems a perfect fit. I focused on his full lips, parting with each word he sang. He rocked back and forth on the stool, and my body yearned to touch him. He seductively gazed into the audience. We locked eyes and I felt a current of electricity race through my body, my pulse quickening. I unconsciously stepped forward, being drawn closer to the stage. The napkin crumpled in my pocket was long forgotten.


	2. Valentine's Day

It's been three months since I first saw the beautiful stranger, and I still can't get him out of my mind. Mainly because when I looked at him I saw one thing--hope.

The rumble of my truck comforts me as I speed towards Port Angles. All day Angela and Alice bombarded me with questions about their outfits and hairstyles. They should really just ask each other. It's Valentine's Day, which is quite possibly my least favorite day of the year. While my best friends are in an excited frenzy, I escape to my favorite bookstore in Port Angeles. The weather seemed to reflect my mood, my windshield wipers swipe furiously across my window. The thunder competes with the rumbles of my truck.

After forty-five minutes, I ease my truck into a parking spot in front of the bookstore and brace myself for the rain. Couples are scurrying about the street, rushing into nearby restaurants eager for warmth. I race for the door and instantly I am greeted with a sense of calm. The bookstore is completely empty except for the cashier who is propped on the counter with headphones in her ears. I walk around for a bit browsing, until I stumble upon an interesting title, _The Cold Ones_. I find a squashy armchair and begin reading. I am instantly immersed in the mystery and I hardly notice the bell above the door tinkle.

"I don't know why you want to spend Valentine's Day in a bookstore, Edward", a shrill voice broke my attention. I look up to see a head of strawberry blonde curls..and him. My beautiful stranger standing feet away from me. Of course he would have a girlfriend. Not to mention she is equally as beautiful as him. I have a strange desire to run up and introduce myself to him, but I am glued to my chair. I pick my brain for an excuse to talk to him, but cannot comprehend my thoughts. My memory was not doing him justice.

"I'm sorry Tanya, I'll be just a minute" he said politely. She picked up a magazine near the counter and plopped onto the bench to read. I quickly pick up my book and pretend to read, hoping that he will come my way.

"Excuse me miss", he asked suddenly standing right in front of me.

My heart was pounding a mile a minute. "Y- yes?" I stammer. He eyed me with intensity, and I quickly took in every detail of his perfect face, knowing my luck will never allow me to see him again. He leaned towards me and I caught a heavenly scent, a combination of fresh soap and candy.

"I'm looking for a book for my girlfriend. Do you have any recommendations?" he whispered.

"You want to buy your girlfriend a book? I think she would rather read the magazine?" I blurted out. "I'm sorry that was rude", my cheeks flushed bright red.

"No you are exactly right", he chuckled. Then with a curious expression he asked, "What are you reading?"

"Oh it's just something I pulled off the shelf that I thought looked interesting. It's called the Cold Ones". He smirked. "The cold ones?" He grabbed the book from me and thumbed through the pages.

"Hey, it's better than Vogue", I said with a flirtatious eye roll. What am I doing? His girlfriend is nearly ten feet away! "To answer your question, I would say Wuthering Heights. It's one of my favorites" I said. I knew his girlfriend would never read it, but I needed something to say.

"Wuthering Heights..hmm" he looked away.

"Well you could always try the Shop Til You Drop series" I said with a grin.

"Edward! We are going to be late for the show!" Tanya screeched. I looked into his golden eyes, and was shocked to see his face change emotions so quickly. Fascination. Annoyance. Anger. I hope I didn't make him angry with my Shopaholic comment. Before I finished my thought, his face smoothed into a controlled smile.

"It was nice to meet you, uh" he said searching for my name.

"Bella" I replied.

"Bella" he repeated. I melted as he said my name. I could listen to him speak forever.

"And you too", I raised my eyebrows signaling that I wanted his name too, even though I already heard it.

"Edward. Edward Cullen. Thanks again for your help". I watched him retreat, and it felt as if a part of me left with him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she threw me a curious glance. I heard him mumble something about not finding the right book. She tossed her hair, and they walked out the door. I felt even more depressed than before. A variety of emotions surged through my body. I sighed, and reached for my book. My bookmark was replaced with a colorful flyer, with a picture of a band. His band. The Immortal. In the bottom corner, I noticed an elegant script:

_We are playing tonight at The Red Pig. I would love to see you there._

_P.S. Wuthering Heights is my favorite too. _


	3. The Red Pig

My heart raced as I read the words over again. He wants to see _me_? I battled with my inner conscious for about five minutes before I finally made a decision. He wants to see me, and I want to see him. I picked up my bag, threw it over my shoulder and walked outside. Blood was coursing through my veins, filled with excitement and nervousness. I stopped just before I reached the door of the Red Pig. What am I doing? His girlfriend is here, and I'm alone. Well, I'm already breaking the rules by wanting to see him so screw it. I pulled the door open forcefully and was greeted with an excited shriek.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Soon my face was covered with spiky black hair as Alice wrapped her arms around me.

"Me? What are you doing here? It's Valentine's Day", I distracted her, hoping I wouldn't have to spill the truth about why I was here.

"Oh me and Jazz ate at that Italian place down the street, and he got a call from one of his friends. They are playing here tonight. I guess they are pretty good too. Jazz is just getting us some drinks now. Want one?"

"Sure", I replied. I could use it to calm my nerves. Although I already felt a million times better that Alice was here.

"Guess who else is here?" Alice asked.

"Hmm..Mike Newton?" I said with a laugh. Mike followed me around like a puppy at school.

"Nope. Guess again."

As I scanned the room looking for him, my eyes landed on a perfect blonde braid.

"Ugh, why does she turn up everywhere? Wait a minute, is Rosalie Hale actually in a _serious_ relationship?" I asked. I was shocked to see Rosalie sitting with the same muscular man that we saw that night at Howl at the Moon.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Alice asked craning her neck to look over at Rosalie.

"Remember when we tried out that new pub in La Push? Rosalie was with that same guy. Looks like they are still together." The muscular man's hands were all over Rosalie.

"I don't actually remember too much from that night", Alice giggled. I wonder if Alice remembered seeing the Immortal at all.

I tried to nonchalantly glance around and spotted Jasper returning with our drinks. Jasper was wearing his University of Washington tee, which I'm sure Alice was thrilled about. His wavy blond hair sat in a perfect mess atop his head. He sat down next to us, throwing Alice a small grin.

"I saw you come in Bella, so I just guessed. Is a rum and coke ok?" he asked.

"Perfect". I took a large drink and continued to look around the bar. I saw Tanya sitting with a group of people, and all eyes were on her. She tossed her long hair and everyone around her laughed. Ugh.

"So Jasper, who do you know in this band?" I asked curiously.

"Actually, my friend Edward is the singer, guitarist, and pianist. He is crazy talented. He lives in my dorm, down the hall from me. We jam a lot. He's a cool kid", he explained.

Alice's eyes immediately lit up. "Is he single?" she asked, her eyebrows arching towards me. I usually hate when Alice tries to set me up, but this is Edward we are talking about. Even though I already knew that he was not single, I wanted to learn as much about him as I could.

"Actually he's on and off a lot with this girl Tanya. She's probably here tonight. They've been dating since like kindergarten, but it's a pretty fucked up relationship."

Hmm, so maybe there's hope for me. He did invite me here after all. After what seemed like hours, the band finally began setting up.

I watched Edward move with ease through the tangle of electronics. Every few minutes, he would rake his fingers through his bronze hair. He began to tune his instruments, strumming a few notes on his guitar. Once everything was in place he disappeared behind the stage.

"So what do you think Bella?" Alice whispered in my ear.

"Perfect", I replied.

"Look he's at the bar!", Alice hissed. Edward was leaning across the bar, a crooked smile flashed across his face. The bartender handed him a bottle of water and shook his hand. Edward walked back towards the stage, and to my horror stopped where Rosalie Hale was seated. She stood up and they embraced each other as if they were lifelong friends. He politely shook hands with the muscular man, as if it were a first time introduction, and returned to the stage.

The lights dimmed and everyone began cheering. Guess they have a pretty big following.

"Hello. We are The Immortal. Enjoy the show", his velvet voice echoed off the walls. They immediately began playing a tune that I was unfamiliar with, but I was enamored by his presence.

"C'mon, let's go get a table closer to the stage", Jasper suggested. He didn't have to ask me twice. I suddenly became very self-conscious of my physical appearance. I got dressed to go the bookstore this morning, not for a night out.

"Alice I have to run to the restroom, I'll meet you guys at the table", I yelled over the music.

"Ok", she said.

I bobbed my way through the crowd until I found a grubby wooden door with _Ladies_ scrawled across it. I looked in the mirror. My face was wild with excitement, and my brown eyes were shining. I fluffed my hair and put on some lip-gloss that was buried in my canvas bag. I shrugged out of my zippered hoodie to reveal a tight, long sleeve black shirt. Well, that's better I guess. I crammed my hoodie into my bag, and reached for the door. I was stopped by a tall, perfect, strawberry blonde with a sly grin.

"You are the girl from the bookstore right?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Don't try to play dumb. I saw you talking to him. I know what you are trying to do. You aren't the first girl to fall in love with a musician", she snapped.

"I have to get back to my friends", I said nervously as I pushed my way out the door.

My mind raced with what she said. I tried to put it out of my mind and searched for Alice and Jasper. I spotted Alice waving madly trying to signal me over to them. They were seated directly in front of the stage. I looked up at Edward, who was now playing the keyboard. He was staring fiercely at me, with a look of annoyance in his eyes. Why does he look annoyed? He _invited_ me here!

For the next half hour, Alice was talking my ear off about every single detail from their Valentine's Day. The band just stopped to take a break, and Edward was laughing with his group of friends, and Tanya.

"You know what Alice, I think I'm going to head home", I said with a defeated sigh.

"Do you want us to walk you out?" she asked.

"No, no. Stay. Have fun. I'm just parked across the street." I hugged her goodbye, and thanked Jasper for the drink. Tanya threw me a victorious grin as I walked out the door.

I swung open the door and the cool night air whipped at my face. I angrily strode towards my truck.

"Bella, please wait." Edward exited just behind me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Please don't go", he said.

"Edward, why do you care? Why do you want me here? We don't even know each other. You have a god damned girlfriend!" I shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry. Things are complicated with Tanya", he said.

"Well, please, don't let me complicate them anymore for you." I continued heading for my truck. He seemed to catch up with me quickly.

"Bella, listen", he started. My heart stopped when he spoke my name.

"Maybe it's best if we aren't friends. I am sorry if I confused or upset you. It was not my intention", he explained with a straight face.

"I don't understand Edward. You meet me in a bookstore and invite me to your show then tell me you can't be friends with me?"

"Like I said. Things are complicated."

"Ok then. Goodbye."

I turned on my heel on headed for the truck, hoping he would follow. When I looked back he was gone.


	4. Jimi Hendrix

All night I was tossing and turning. I finally got out of bed at six o'clock once I heard Charlie pull out of the driveway. I stumbled downstairs and cracked a few eggs into a frying pan, waiting for the sizzling oil to calm my nerves. I threw in a load of laundry, and even turned on the television, but nothing could shut my mind off.

I could see the sun peeking through the trees so I grabbed a blanket and headed outside with _Wuthering Heights_. I read the first paragraph three times. Even my favorite book couldn't distract me, so I finally gave up. Clearly my thoughts will not stand to be further ignored. After thinking long and hard, I was only left with more questions. Why did I feel so attached to him? Why is he sending me mixed signals? Why do I _care_ so much? Ugh, I can't handle this by myself.

"Hello?" Alice's voice was heavy with sleep.

"Alice! I'm so sorry I'm calling so early but I need to talk to someone", I blurted out.

"Bella, it's eight o'clock in the morning!" she complained. I could hear her sheets rustling in the background.

"I know! I know! But it's important. It's about Edward".

"Edward? But you barely know him." Her voice started to perk up. She couldn't help it if the topic was boys, shoes, or shopping.

Before I knew it I was gushing every little detail over the phone. I described how I felt when I first saw him, our interaction at the bookstore, my conversation with Tanya, and our final goodbye.

"I don't know what to do Alice. I mean there is nothing I can do" I finished. I hugged my knees waiting for her to solve all of my problems.

"Well, there is _one_ thing you can do", Alice said with a malicious tone.

"Anything", I said desperately.

"It's Jasper's birthday this weekend. Some of his friends are throwing a party for him on campus. I'm sure Edward will be there. You could show up looking amazing, with my help of course, and make him eat his heart out".

"I suppose it couldn't hurt", I said.

"Of course not. You want to see him, you want to talk to him, and this is your perfect chance without seeming obvious. If nothing else, maybe you will get some closure".

"Or some answers", I said hopefully.

"Well I guess this means we have to go shopping!" she squealed.

"Alice, try to mask the disappointment" I joked.

"Shut up Bella. This will be so much fun! I'll pick you up in an hour. Bye!"

I sat outside for a while allowing the damp ground through the blanket. When the moisture reached my jeans I retreated indoors. I stretched out on the couch and waited for Alice to arrive.

Fifteen minutes later Alice screeched into my driveway, honking impatiently. She wasted no time in describing our agenda for the day.

"We have to find you the perfect dress. I'm thinking blue; it looks great on you. We should probably get some new shoes too. Don't even think about wearing those black boots. I wouldn't mind stopping for lunch while we are out, and we can discuss hairstyles and accessories too."

I groaned theatrically. I know Alice means well, and it won't kill me to wear a dress one night, especially if our little plan works.

"Before you get too excited, I have a few ground rules. Nothing too tight and sparkly, and I need to be able to walk in the heels", I demanded.

"Of course! Bella I know you and I know your style, or rather your preference for oversized cotton sweatshirts, but when it comes to boys, this is my area of expertise. I won't lead you wrong. Oh and don't let me forget to pick up a present for Jazz either. He's so hard to shop for!"

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked.

"Well he mentioned some cd that he wanted, but that's about all I have so far", she said.

"Don't worry we'll find something. I mean this is your area of expertise", I teased.

Before I knew it we passed the sign for Port Angeles and pulled into the parking lot of a French boutique I didn't even know existed. Alice quickly dismissed the sales woman and began stuffing her arms with colorful dresses. She pointed me back towards the dressing room and handed me several dresses. I grimaced at the feel of silk and chiffon against my skin. I tried on nearly twenty dresses and was beginning to lose hope. Every dress was too tight, too short, or too fancy. I unenthusiastically stepped into the last one. It was a sapphire blue wrap dress with a modest v-neck. It flattered my curves, and I knew it was perfect.

"Alice! I think I found it!" I yelled.

"Ohh, let me see! Let me see!"

I stepped out of the dressing room and twirled around for her. I actually felt really comfortable, and even quite pretty.

"Bella, it's perfect. It's not too dressy for a college party, and the color is amazing. I'm sure you can take your pick of college boys this weekend", she giggled.

I paid for the dress and instantly became anxious for the weekend. Alice quickly interrupted my thoughts.

"We still have so much to do! Let's go", she said as she bolted for the door and I quickly stumbled behind her. The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. We found the perfect shoes to compliment my dress and stopped at a Chinese restaurant for lunch. We decided to walk to the music store just down the street after lunch. Alice quickly went looking for a salesman to help her, while I went off on my own.

I glanced around the deceivingly large store. The walls were lined with cd's and vintage records. Old band shirts were scattered throughout the walls. I inspected a glass display case. It was lined with deep purple velvet and an electric guitar was perfectly cushioned inside. I squinted to see an autograph, but it wasn't legible. I examined the price tag and swallowed hard. Three thousand dollars.

"It was Jimi Hendrix's", a beautiful voice stated. Crap. I should have known _he_ would work here. This was most definitely not part of the plan.

I tried to play it coy. "It's beautiful", I responded focusing on the shiny strings, trying not to be hypnotized by his honey eyes, or his strong arms leaning across the glass.

"I've seen better", he argued.

"Well I suppose you've seen your share of music memorabilia working here", I babbled, not really knowing what else to say.

"I wasn't talking about guitars Bella", my heart clenched once again when he spoke my name.

"Well sorry I can't interpret your hidden meanings Edward."

"Oh there you are! I'm glad you found help. So listen, I'm looking for a cd for my boyfriend, any recommendations?" Alice bounced over nudging me slightly, waiting for an introduction.

"Edward this is my friend Alice. She's actually dating Jasper", I said.

"Pleasure to meet you Alice. Jasper has quite the music collection. I have something that would make a perfect addition", he said and disappeared into the back.

Alice threw me a knowing glance and I rolled my eyes. Edward returned with a copy of Led Zeppelin, Houses of the Holy.

"I know he loves it and I know he doesn't have it because he always borrows mine", he explained.

"Thanks, it's perfect" Alice beamed. Alice paid for her cd and suddenly became very interested in a band shirt on the opposite side of the store. I'd have to thank her later.

I could feel his eyes on me as I scrambled for something to say. However he spoke first.

"Will you be attending Jasper's birthday party this weekend?" he asked.

"Yes. You?" _Please say yes._

"Yes. It was Jasper's request that we play a few songs. We have some new stuff to try out. I've been very inspired lately."

"Sounds good. Well I guess I'll see you there", I said and turned to walk away.

"Bella, wait", he started, and a troubled look swept across his face.

"What?" my heart raced with anticipation.

"I have plans to meet my parents in Forks for lunch that afternoon. It's a long drive to Seattle, one I would prefer that you not do alone, would you like to accompany me?"

I hesitated for a moment out of shock. "Um yea, ok. Here, let me give you my number." I reached for a pad of paper on the display case and scrawled my number.

"See you soon" I said barely containing a smile.

"See you", he replied with a grin.

Alice met me at the door with a devilish smirk. I knew she would be expecting all the details. Guess I might as well start out with the juiciest.

"Alice we have a problem. I think I may be falling for a musician".


	5. Possibilities

The week passed by in a blur. Forks High was buzzing with news of Jasper's upcoming party. Jasper Whitlock is somewhat of a legend in Forks. Snagging Alice Brandon is just one of many things he is envied for. As I walked through the cafeteria I overheard everyone talking about it. I rolled my eyes. The rumors were becoming increasingly ridiculous.

"I heard there is going to be 15 kegs".

"College girls, dude".

"_Four hundred_ people are invited.."

"..rented out the Hale mansion..every room is going to be decorated with a different theme…"

I set my Styrofoam tray down on the table. Alice and Angela were whispering excitedly about the party.

"The Hale mansion? Please tell me that's a rumor?" I asked Alice.

Alice groaned. "Ugh I wish. Apparently Mr. Hale and Mr. Whitlock are golf buddies. Mr. Hale made the offer and wouldn't take no for an answer. So we know Rosalie will most likely be making an appearance".

Rosalie will be the least of my worries tomorrow night. The Hale mansion was so big I probably wouldn't even see her. My stomach churned nervously at the thought of Edward picking me up tomorrow. The thought of being alone with him for more than ten minutes thrilled me. The rest of the day dragged on. I was so anxious for the weekend to start that I was checking the clock every minute. When the final bell rang I practically sprinted to my truck.

"See you bright and early tomorrow Bella", Alice chirped from across the parking lot. Our little plan had changed since Edward offered to drive me to Seattle. Alice was still helping me with my hair and makeup, but I wasn't going to change into the dress until Edward dropped me off at Jasper's.

I pulled into my driveway and shut the engine off. I checked the mailbox and my heart stopped. It was my letter from the University of Washington. I had applied months ago, but suddenly it was my top choice. My heart was beating furiously and I dialed Alice's number with shaky fingers.

"Hello?"

"Check your mailbox", I blurted out. The thick envelope was looming at me.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she squealed. I heard her mailbox creak. "Ok let's open it together". I furiously tore into the envelope. My eyes scanned the page and my heart felt as if it were about to thump out of my chest.

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance to the University of Washington…_

"I'm in!" I shrieked, suddenly very worried that Alice might not share the same news.

"Alice? Are you there?" I asked anxiously. She had wanted this even more than me. After all, it's her boyfriend that goes there.

"Yes. I'm here.." she whispered. My heart dropped. She didn't get in.

"AND I GOT IN TOO!" she finally yelled.

"Alice you just gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry but I am just so shocked! We've been waiting forever, and it's just so perfect. We are going to be roommates!" she squealed. I felt like squealing too. "I have to call Jazz. Talk to you later!" She hung up before I had time to say goodbye. I practically floated inside, staring at my acceptance letter. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket.

It was a message from Edward:

_I will arrive at four o'clock tomorrow. Hope you are well. _

My heart skipped a beat. Three hours in the car with Edward. I couldn't contain my smile.

I started cooking early in an effort to suck up to Charlie. He wasn't used to me being gone and usually resorted to cereal or take out. I spent hours in the kitchen making meals that he could easily reheat this weekend, lasagna, meat loaf, and pork chops. Charlie's wet boots squeaked in the hallway alerting me of his arrival.

"Welcome home Dad" I yelled.

"Mmm, smells good Bells. Whatcha cooking?" he asked eyeing the hamburger sizzling away in the pan.

"Tacos for tonight. I also made you lasagna, meat loaf, and pork chops with written instructions on how to reheat them. That should cover you for the weekend. Would you mind setting the table?"

"No problem", he said reaching for the plates and clearing his throat awkwardly. "Listen, I don't want any drinking going on while you're away. Those college boys are no good", he said with worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry Dad. I just want to check out my future dorm room", I hinted excitedly and trying to change the subject. I'm an awful liar.

"What?!"

"I got my acceptance letter today!"

"Well congratulations Bells. I can't believe my little girl is so grown up", he said in a reminiscent tone.

We ate our tacos and talked excitedly about my move to college. After I cleared off the table I went upstairs to get some work done. I wrote a quick email to my mom, Renee, telling her about my college plans. I plopped on my bed with my calculus book and tried to focus. A pair of golden eyes continued to interrupt my studying.

After two hours of distracted homework, I got ready for bed. I took a long, warm shower and thought about tomorrow. Would it be awkward? We barely knew each other. What would I say? I could hear Alice's voice ringing in my head "just be yourself". I shut off the light and fell asleep thinking about Edward.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEP!_

My alarm was shrieking at me to wake up. I rolled over, dripping in sweat. I noticed a thick blue afghan was lying over my comforter. Charlie must have checked on me last night.

I hurried downstairs and threw a pop tart in the toaster. I didn't have much time to eat; Alice would be here in fifteen minutes. I burnt my tongue shoving down my food. Just as I was putting my plate in the dishwasher Alice burst in the door with armfuls of bags.

"Upstairs" was all she uttered.

It felt like hours passed as she buffed, styled, and polished every inch of my body. I better look good after this.

"Ok turn around" she squealed angling me toward the mirror.

"Wow, Alice" I said as I stared at the girl in the mirror. Is that me? I took a step forward and the mirror matched my movements. Yep, it's me. My hair looked so shiny and thick. It was perfectly curled, and hung in loose waves just below my shoulders. My makeup was subtle yet enhanced everything about my face. My eyes looked a deep chocolate brown, and my cheeks were perfectly highlighted. She dressed me in dark denim, a loose v-neck and sneakers. Comfy, yet still cute. She knows me well.

"I know! I packed your bags. Your dress is at the top, and your shoes are right next to it. I'm hitting the road, so I'll see you in a couple of hours!" she explained with a smile.

"Thank you so much! See you later" I said and gave her a hug. I took a deep breath. Ten minutes. I gathered up the rest of my things and set them next to the front door. I straightened up the living room, carefully fluffing the pillows. Five minutes. I swept the kitchen floor and started the dishwasher.

_Ding dong. _

I took in a deep breath and headed for the door. I could see his bronze hair peeking through the top of the window. I swung the door open and greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Bella. Are you ready to go?" he asked as he shook the rain from his umbrella.

"Yes", I said, reaching for my bags.

"Please. Allow me", he insisted.

His fingers brushed against mine as he intercepted the bag and I jerked my hand back. His hand was as cold as ice, almost as if he had just formed a snowball. Although the frigid feeling of his fingers was surprising, I jerked my hand away because when he touched me, it was as if I was an electric current ran through my body.

"I'm sorry", he muttered. "Shall we?" he asked holding the front door open. He looked like a model in his black leather jacket, and perfectly faded jeans.

His silver Volvo was idling in the driveway. He opened the passenger door for me and put my bag in the trunk. When he entered the car I was assaulted with his scent. Fresh soap and candy again. He turned on the heat, noticing my shiver.

"How was lunch with your parents?" I asked. He grinned as if he was enjoying a private joke.

"It was pleasant. I don't get to see them as much as I would like, so it was nice to visit with them".

"So if your parents live in Forks, why don't I remember you from high school?" I asked with genuine curiosity. Surely I would have seen him somewhere around our tiny town.

"They moved here last year from Alaska when I decided to go to school in Seattle. I am an only child, so they had a hard time being away from me". I noticed his hands clenched around the steering wheel, his knuckles white. I hoped I wasn't annoying him with my questions. I decided to shift the focus to myself.

"I moved here from Phoenix almost two years ago. It's been quite an adjustment", I said pointing to the wet hem of my jeans.

"You don't like the rain?" he asked with a curious look.

"I'm getting used to it. It's just that I'm used to the dry heat and the sun. Everything here is squishy and green".

"So why are you here?" he wondered. He looked at me with an intense gaze, as if he were trying to force the words from my mind.

"Well, it's complicated".

"I think I can keep up" he smiled widely, flashing his ultrawhite teeth.

"I was always really close with my mom, Renee. We had a different relationship though. It was as if I was the mother, and she was the daughter. She used to call me her middle-aged daughter. We had a nice life, just the two of us. I took care of her, and she was always dragging me out to try new things. Pottery, cooking lessons, sewing, Spanish. She started dating this guy Phil, and I always had a bad feeling about him. Well one night he came home drunk, and he hit Renee. I stepped in, and he hit me too". Edward's knuckles became even whiter on the steering wheel. I cringed at the memory, but kept going. "I tried to convince Renee to leave him, but he begged her to stay. I couldn't bear to watch her with him anymore, so I came to live with my Dad, and haven't looked back since". I sighed. I had never told anyone the full story about my decision to move to Forks, even Charlie.

"Do you miss her?" he asked.

"Everyday. But it can't be the same. She chose him over me" I swallowed hard.

Edward lifted his hand off the steering wheel as if he wanted to put it on top of mine, but decided against it and placed it back down. A surge of bravery pulsed through me and I reached for his hand. I watched his body tense, and immediately regretted my decision, but it was too late. My hand rested upon his. Slowly he turned his hand around and intertwined his fingers with mine. I instantly felt calmer, that is until I looked at Edward's face. He looked angry, so I withdrew my hand from his.

I decided to change the subject to a lighter topic.

"How long have you been into music?"

"For as long as I can remember. I received my first piano when I was four, and my first guitar at five. My parents always played music, so we would sing a lot. It was always a hobby of mine".

"Are you excited for the party tonight?"

"As a matter of fact I am", he smirked.

"Have you perfected your new songs?" I asked with a grin. This weird flirtatious thing kept coming out of nowhere.

"I think so. You be the judge", he suggested.

"I won't miss it", I admitted. I glanced at the clock. Two hours had passed, but it felt as if it were merely fifteen.

"We'll be there in ten minutes", he said, noticing my glance. I sighed, not ready to leave him yet.

"That was fast. Usually it takes me three full hours".

"Yes, well I saw your sad excuse of a truck. I'm shocked it can survive the drive to Seattle at all", he teased.

"Hey, don't hate the truck. At least the truck would arrive in one piece. I'm surprised we are still alive at the speed you drive", I said with mock fear.

"Bella, you will always be safe with me", he said seriously. For some reason, I believed him.

Soon, we were passing the sign for the University of Washington. He parked under a tall brick building, which I assumed was his dorm. I spotted Alice's car a few spots down. Edward grabbed my bag from the trunk and led me toward to entrance. We rode the elevator up to the eleventh floor together, and I felt this strange pull to be closer to him.

_Ding_. The elevator doors slid opened. We walked down the hallway lined with doors. Some doors were opened. A combination of noise from music, video games, and television were spilling into the hallway. He led me to Jasper's door and knocked. Alice opened the door with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey guys! Come on in", she said eagerly.

"Actually I have some preparation I have to do before the party. But I will see you there", Edward said directing his last comment towards me.

"Ok thanks for the ride. See you later", I said.

I watched him retreat down the hall, running his fingers through his hair. He flashed me one last smile before he disappeared into the elevator. I smiled back at the thought of a night full of possibilities.


	6. Meteor

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone for the reviews so far! Hope you like it so far! As of right now I have no plans for an EPOV, but we'll see where it goes.

I felt as if I were living a scene from a movie. Jasper, Alice, Angela, Ben, and I were riding in a limo to the Hale mansion, happily buzzed from a few celebratory drinks in Jasper's room. Alice was snapping photos, and encouraging Jazz to drink more champagne. I was wearing my blue dress and felt sexy for the first time in my life. Before we left, Alice had given me a pep talk about Edward.

"What have you got to lose Bella?" she asked seriously.

"Nothing", I replied.

"But what have you got to win?"

"Everything", I admitted.

"Exactly", she said with a smug smile.

I knew she was right, and I made the decision to follow my heart.

"We're here!" Alice trilled.

Two wrought-iron doors, adorned with the letter H, swung open to allow us in. I looked out the window to see a plush lawn, where several well-dressed people were already socializing. The brick mansion was breathtaking. Stark white columns supported the sloping roof, and a half moon balcony with French doors jutted out on the third floor. The sun was just starting to set, and I could see its reflection in a large pond in the backyard. Our limo stopped just in front of the front doors and we all piled out.

"There is a theme for each room. Sort of an around the world theme, drinks from different countries. The band is playing in the gazebo out back, kegs are set up in the kitchen, and we have a VIP room upstairs", Jasper explained.

We all gave Jasper a shocked look.

"I guess the rumors weren't too off base, huh?", Ben teased.

"You know how my parents get…but I'm not complaining", he laughed.

"I say we start with Mexico. TEQUILAAAA!" Angela shrieked. I held in a giggle. Angela was usually so reserved.

We walked into the room and the walls were practically vibrating. A DJ was set up in the corner, a cluster of girls surrounded him requesting songs. People rushed over to greet Jasper, slapping his back, and already complimenting the party. I eagerly searched for Edward, but assumed he was outside setting up.

We entered the Mexico room and a frosty margarita glass was shoved in my hand. Alice forced a sombrero on Jasper's head, as he ordered a round of tequila from the bartender. We all licked our hands, and passed around the salt. The bartender cut us a fresh lime and poured the tequila shots.

"Happy Birthday Jazz", we chorused. I hastily licked the salt, drank the tequila, and bit the lime hoping to eliminate the burn.

"Woo!" Alice yelled.

"Where to next?" Angela asked, her eyes shining.

"Germany", the boys said together.

The Germany room was crammed with guys holding large glass steins of beer, foam spilling over the edge. Jasper rushed over to the bar and came back with two steins, one for him and Ben. Alice rolled her eyes and said "C'mon ladies". She dragged us to the bar and ordered a round of Jagermeister.

"To best friends", Angela toasted and held up her glass.

"To best friends", Alice and I echoed.

We stayed in the Germany room for a while watching Ben and Jasper dominate in beer pong. Finally Jazz suggested we head outside to watch the band. He didn't have to ask me twice.

As I walked I could feel the alcohol taking its effect. I felt pleasantly light in my body. The night air was cool, but refreshing. Jasper led us to a couch next to the gazebo, and flagged down a waiter. We all ordered drinks and waited for the band to start. After only a minute the waiter reappeared, and Edward entered the gazebo followed by his band members.

"We are Immortal", his velvet voice declared. His long fingers reached for the piano keys. As soon as the music hit my ears, it could have been just him and I. His golden eyes locked with mine as he sang:

_Before you my life was but a moonless night_

_I could never see the light_

_Then you lit up my life_

_My meteor._

I wanted to go up and kiss him right there. I took a sip of my rum and coke to keep myself in my seat. Thankfully the next song was more upbeat. Alice and Jasper left to join the group of people dancing. Angela and Ben were dangerously close to an inappropriate display of public affection. I tried to avert my eyes so I looked up and could almost see the stars shining through the clouds. The cushion beside me sank as someone sat down.

"Hey gorgeous", he slurred and his eyes landed on my chest. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Do I know you?" I asked scooting away.

"No, but you can get to know me. I'm James", he said leaning in closer.

"Maybe some other time James", I said brushing his arm off.

"C'mon baby, let's get you another drink" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up.

"Is there a problem here?" a velvet voice snapped. Edward? A feeling of security washed over me.

James released my wrist. "No, chill out dude", he said taking in Edward's murderous expression and stumbled away.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked anxiously. His face smoothed and I studied his flawless features.

"I'm fine", I said, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. Sometimes I have a problem with my temper".

"You didn't scare me at all. You made me feel safe", I admitted. I didn't want him to leave. I felt whole now that he was here. I didn't seem to convince him though.

"Are you sure you are alright? I have to get back to the band."

"Yes, I'm fine". He paused as if waiting for me to combust. I rolled my eyes. "Go!"

He squeezed my hand and headed for the stage. Alice and Jasper returned and plopped on the couch, exhausted from dancing. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat.

"The next band is coming on in twenty minutes", Jasper said, mostly for my benefit.

Twenty minutes. Then I could have Edward to myself. I think I need another drink.

"Alice, want to go get a drink with me?" I asked.

"Sure. Jazz, do you need anything?" she looked over at Jasper whose eyes were sliding shut.

"Maybe a water for him", she giggled.

Alice and I walked over to the bar. She discreetly pointed to the end. Rosalie was sitting there with that muscular man again. She gave us a smug smile. I also noticed another girl in a tight black dress, with a mess of strawberry blonde curls. Tanya.


	7. Immortal

"Alice!" I hissed.

"What?" she whispered.

"That's Tanya! Edward's girlfriend, or former girlfriend. What is she doing here?", my heart started thumping madly.

"Ok, calm down. Maybe she's just here with Rose. Now, let's get you a drink", she said trying to distract me.

We sat at the bar until Edward's band was finished playing. I couldn't bear to look at him anymore. I threw back another shot and slammed the glass on the bar. I looked back over to where Rosalie and Tanya were sitting and my heart dropped. Edward was chuckling with his arm around Tanya. To my horror, she leaned up and kissed him. I sat frozen in my chair, taking in deep ragged breaths. I felt like a fool. I angrily stood out of my chair, deliberately stalked past him, eyeing him with hatred. He looked over at me and his face dropped. _Good, I hope you feel bad asshole._ I tried to blink back my tears, as I stomped off in search of a cute guy.

I walked into the house, stumbling slightly, and glanced around the room. Mike Newton.

"Mikey!", I shrieked. _God help me, I've become one of those girls. _Mike's face lit up and he wrapped his arms around me. _Crap, I'm going to regret this._

"Bella. Are you ok?", he asked brushing my hair out of my face.

"I am now", I said with a seductive smile. I grabbed his hand and led him back outside. The room was beginning to spin and I needed fresh air. We headed for a large willow tree with a bench nestled beneath the branches. Mike's eyes seemed to brighten. _Uh, oh better distract him before he makes a move._

"Great party, huh?", was all I could manage.

"It's even better now that I'm with you", he began as he leaned in for the kiss. Before his lips touched mine I began to giggle uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry", I tried to say with a straight face. I mashed my lips together but my body was shaking with fits of laughter.

"Bella. Stop." Mike pleaded.

"Ok. Ok. I think I'm good", I said. I took in a deep breath to calm myself. If I thought about that cheesy line again I wouldn't be able to contain myself.

"I'm going to get another drink. Will you be ok?" he asked.

"Mmhmm", I mumbled and waved him off. I tried to tune out the rumble of voices from the party and focused on the sound of the crickets. I sat there for a few moments but then decided I better return to find Alice. Maybe I could convince her to leave. I stood up to see Edward casually strolling towards me. I wanted to yell a string of profanities at him, punch him, collapse into his arms, and kiss him all at the same time.

"Bella" he breathed with relief.

"Oh is it my turn now?" I asked. I took a step away from him and lost my balance. Before I could blink I was cradled in his strong arms. He carried me back to the bench and set me down gently.

"I can walk on my own just fine", I said stubbornly.

"Oh really?" he said barely containing a smile.

I didn't want to try to get up again for fear of stumbling, so I just sat and tapped my toe impatiently.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked. He stretched his arm behind me and rested it on the back of the bench. It took all of my effort not to lean into his body. I decided to ignore his question because I didn't know how to answer it. Although I am bothered by his presence, I still don't want him to leave. Ugh, this is bad.

"What are you thinking about?", he asked with furrowed eyebrows. He looked as if he wanted to draw the thoughts straight out of my head.

I inhaled a large gulp of air. "I'm going to be completely honest with you Edward", I started. He nodded his head as a signal to go on. "I like you. Right now I am confused because I thought..maybe, you liked me too?" I nervously hid my eyes and picked at the hem of my dress. "Then I saw you with Tanya, and she is supermodel status while I'm utterly ordinary", I finished with a scowl.

He seemed to choose his words very carefully. "You are far from ordinary Bella", he whispered. He slowly reached his finger to my face and stroked my cheek. My face flushed under his touch.

"What about Tanya?" I pressed.

"I'm sorry you have to see her like this. Please know that I have no feelings for her anymore. Tanya and I used to be an item, but I ended things a couple months ago. She is having a hard time letting that go, and up until now it's just been easier to let her be. She can become a bit possessive, but she understands me so it is hard for me to entirely push her away".

"I can understand you", I said.

"There are some things about me that you don't know."

"So tell me." My eyes bore into his, but he turned his head to gaze out into the pond.

"I don't know if I can", he admitted.

"You can trust me", I breathed. I reached for his hand and he allowed me to take it.

"I have a lot of secrets Bella", he said with a sly grin.

"Try me", I challenged.

"I can read people's minds", he said.

My first reaction was to laugh, but his face was so serious that I had to believe him. _Shit can he hear me now? Oh gosh, he knows I'm falling in love with him._ I buried my face in my hands.

"Bella?" he asked.

"That is embarrassing", I said in a muffled tone.

"How exactly?"

"Well know you know everything I've ever thought about you!" I blurted out.

"Bella. I can't read _your_ mind"

"Wh-what?", my heart raced.

"You are the first person I've ever met who I can't…_hear_".

I felt a sigh of relief that my thoughts are safe.

"Wait. Why can't you read my mind? Is there something wrong with me?" I worried.

"I tell you I can read minds and you think there's something wrong with you? Bella Swan, you truly are absurd", he chuckled.

We sat in silence for a moment holding hands. I couldn't help but wonder how long this could last.

"Bella" he finally began.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"I have other secrets too", he said.

"It doesn't matter", I said. My mind tried to think of what secrets he might be so hesitant to share. _A bad childhood? A drug addiction?_

"Bella, I'm no good for you. This is a mistake", he said in a serious tone.

"You mean you are making a mistake being alone with me right now?"

"Yes. A very dangerous one."

"I don't believe you are dangerous." I blinked my eye and suddenly Edward disappeared across the lawn. A cool wind was left in his wake, whipping through my hair. Before I could blink again he was sitting next me, as if he had never moved.

"How-how did you do that?" I asked. My heart wanted to explode out of my chest.

Between his thumb and forefinger he held a medium sized rocked. He barely pinched his fingers, and the rock disintegrated into a fine powder.

"Are you a superhero?" I wondered. He shook his head.

"Can you tell me?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that it might scare you", he spoke so quietly I almost couldn't hear.

"Blood. Ice. Heights. Talking in front of a big crowd. Those are the things that scare me. A dazzling college guy? Not so much." I tried to reassure him.

"Do you remember when we first met?" he asked.

"Yea. It was at the bookstore on Valentine's Day. I was reading a book, and you slipped a note into it asking me to come to your show. Why?"

"Do you remember what book you were reading?"

I tried to remember. I couldn't focus on the book too much because I was a little preoccupied with the beautiful stranger. Then it clicked. Vampires.

"The main character was a vampire. I forget what it was called. Why is this important?" I wondered.

"The book was called _The Cold Ones_", he said as a matter of fact.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really get to read much of it", I admitted.

He stood up in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The Cold Ones", I repeated.

He grabbed my face with both hands, and his cool fingers shocked me. I shivered. My breath was stuck in my throat, as I looked up at him with recognition in my eyes.

"You? You're a- a vampire?, my voice was thick with shock.

He simply nodded his head in shame.

"But-but how? Vampires can't be real. That's just a myth", I said.

"I assure you we exist", he admitted.

"Are you dangerous? Is that what you've been trying to tell me?"

"I will never hurt you. But I can't deny that my natural instincts wish to harm you."

"I trust you", I tried to reassure him, but his golden eyes burned with agony.

"I'm not sure I trust myself. I couldn't live with myself if I were to hurt you. The thought of you still, white, cold…It's tortured me since I first laid eyes on you. To never see the blush in your cheeks again, or to hear the delicate beat of your heart, would be insufferable".

"Edward. Your very presence makes me feel safe. I know that you will never hurt me."

"I can't be sure of that. I've tried to stay away from you; to protect you. But I don't think I can stay away any longer.

"Then don't." My heart ached at the thought of never seeing him again.

"Bella.."

"Shh". I pressed a finger to his lips. I traced lines across his face, memorizing each detail. He closed his eyes, and sat still as stone.

"You can't imagine how that feels", he whispered. He opened his eyes and softly brushed my cheek. His cool touch should warn me to be afraid, but I felt no fear.

"I'd like to try something" he said. "But you must stay very still", he requested. I nodded my head. He leaned in closer to my face, slowly hesitating to test himself. Then his cold, marble lips pressed softly into mine. His lips slowly parted and his tongue traced lines against my lips. My fingers tangled into his hair, and his hands were wrapped firmly around my waist. Desire burned through my body and my tongue moved furiously with his. He suddenly broke away, panting.

"Oops. Guess I got carried away", I breathed.

"Well, _you_ are only human", he chuckled.

"That was.." I began. Amazing, perfect, heavenly, indescribable. No word seemed perfect enough.

"I know", he agreed. He pulled me into his arms and I leaned into his chest. I breathed in his scent, hoping to memorize this moment forever. He was placing small kisses on the top of my hair. We sat in silence for awhile, but slowly began to discuss parts of our life. It was as if we played the longest game of twenty questions known to man.

I asked him about his life as a vampire. He explained that his family is different from others and that they only hunt animals. I felt relieved to learn that my potential boyfriend is not a murderer, although that relief disappeared when I learned that he is frozen at the age of nineteen. Immortal; private joke between the band members. I barely noticed the sound of the party dying down, until Edward suggested that he took me home. I was completely enamored in the conversation. I felt so much closer with him after learning more about his family, and his way of life.

I stood up and stretched with a big yawn.

"Why aren't you tired?" I asked him. He looked as if he could run a marathon.

"I can't sleep", he explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"At all?" I said in amazement.

"Never", he admitted.

"You were right about all the secrets", I laughed.

"Let's get you home", he said, and reached for my hand.

Edward was carrying me up the stairs to Jasper's room. I must have fallen asleep in the car. He placed me on the bottom bunk with no effort at all, and pulled the covers over me.

"Sleep well", he whispered and kissed my forehead.

I didn't have time to respond before my eyes closed again.


	8. Change

I woke up the next morning with the sun warming my face. I curled the blankets tighter around me, trapping the warmth. I took a deep breath and let it out. Surely I must last night was a dream. I didn't have much time to mull over my thoughts before the door creaked open. Alice bounded into the room with a box of donuts.

"Get up! We have so much to talk about", she squealed, sitting on the edge of the bed. She handed me a glazed donut with sprinkles, my favorite. I took a small bite, swallowing slowly. A wide grin was splashed across her face, and her eyes were shining.

"Alice, what do you know?", I asked suspiciously.

"I know that you and Edward both disappeared for awhile last night. And I know that you look really happy right now", she said with a gleam in her eye.

"Well we talked…for awhile. Then we kissed. It was perfect", I said giving her as little information as possible.

"Bella Swan. You are not getting away that easy. I want details!" she growled.

I groaned. I began my story when I last saw Alice and explained how I drunkenly flirted with Mike Newton out of anger, and ended with Edward carrying me up to bed. I included all of the details, minus the fact that Edward is a vampire who craves my blood, can't sleep, lives forever, and has superhero strength and speed.

"You are still forgetting something", she said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I stammered. She couldn't possibly know that Edward is a vampire. No one in their right mind even believes that vampires exist.

"Jasper and Edward have more than one thing in common", she said.

"No!" I shouted in realization. Jasper? A vampire? And suddenly I felt very stupid as little pieces of information connected together. All those times Jasper kept his distance, or chose not to eat was because he is a _vampire._

"Yes!"

"But..but how?"

"He's a good actor Bella. They all are. They have to be", she explained.

"Did you know about Edward?" I asked.

She nodded her head innocently. "I'm sorry I couldn't say anything, but it wasn't my secret to tell".

"So we are both dating vampires", I said letting out a breath. Suddenly we both burst out laughing.

"We are vampire girls", Alice joked.

My mind was racing with questions about this world. How can they stand to be around humans? How does someone become a vampire? If vampires exist, then what about ghosts, goblins, and witches? I was going to give myself a headache.

"What do we do?" I suddenly asked in a serious tone. I realized that Edward was frozen forever at nineteen, while I would continue to age.

"There are options", she began, choosing her words carefully, "that you will have to discuss with Edward".

"How do you become a vampire?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if Edward wants me to tell you this" she hesitated. I threw her an annoyed look. "Ok, ok. But you didn't hear it from me", she chuckled.

"My lips are sealed", I said.

"As if their inhuman strength, speed, and beauty weren't enough to lure their prey, vampires are also provided with another weapon: venom. The venom incapacitates the prey with a pain so strong they are unable to escape. Although, once you are in the presence of a vampire, there is hardly an option for escape. If the venom is left to spread, a new vampire is created", she explained.

"It sounds terrible", I said imagining the pain slowly creeping through my veins.

"I'll let you know", she said seriously. My stomach dropped.

"What?! Alice, no! You're my best friend. You can't leave me! What about college?"

"This has been planned for nearly a year Bella. It's the best choice for Jasper and I. We've chosen to be together, and it just makes the most sense for us. We are planning to do it after graduation, so I have a couple months to prepare for college. Don't worry. I'll still be the same Alice just with a different diet", she smiled as if it were no big deal.

"How do they do it Alice? How can they manage to be around humans?" I asked fearing that I could never be around my best friend again.

"Years of practice. It's difficult for younger vampires; it will be difficult for me. You might not see me for a while. But hunting animals provides them with enough strength to ignore the thirst in the presence of humans. You have to trust them. Edward would never hurt you. Edward's father is a doctor. He deals with blood everyday, and he's never hurt anyone", she explained.

"I know he won't hurt me", I whispered.

We sat in silence for a while, and for that I was thankful. I looked out the window, disappointed to see the sun disappearing behind thick gray clouds. But I still couldn't stop thinking about their lives.

"Edward told me he can read minds.." I started.

"Yes. As if they need additional strength" she rolled her eyes, "some vampires are lucky to have certain gifts. Jasper has a different gift. He can manipulate the emotions of people around him. It's very useful sometimes".

"He didn't force Edward to like me, did he?" I asked, scared to hear the answer.

Alice laughed. "It doesn't work like that Bella. He is able to sense how people are feeling, and change their mood. If you were feeling anxious, he could calm you down".

Special gifts. Inhuman speed and strength. God-like beauty. Suddenly I was feeling extremely inadequate.

"You look overwhelmed", she said with a concerned look.

"I am", I said rubbing my temples. I grabbed another donut and started picking at it.

"What about all the myths. Sleeping in coffins? Burned by the sun? Changing into bats? Is that all true?

"No most of them are simply myths created by the media. But there's a reason you haven't seen Jasper at the beach", she admitted.

"What? Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well they aren't burned by the sun, but they would certainly draw attention to themselves on a sunny day. Maybe Edward will show you", she said.

"This is crazy", I said.

"Don't worry. Everything will sink in and begin to make more sense", she said sympathetically.

"It's just surreal Alice. I saw this boy at a concert, nearly five months ago, thought he was breathtakingly perfect, happened to run into him again in a bookstore on Valentine's Day, and then again at a record store. Throw in his crazy ex, him being a vampire, me falling head over heels in love, and us going to the same school in the fall and you have yourself a perfect soap opera story line. It's just all too fast", I said, realizing I was rambling and complaining like a silly teenager.

"You know what? You just need to hang out with Edward. Just have fun, get to know each other more", she recommended.

"What are we supposed to do? It's not like we can go out and get an ice cream or go out to eat" I stated.

"Bella don't be dramatic. There are plenty of things to do besides eat food. Besides, Edward would do that anyways if that was what you wanted to do", she said.

I knew she was right. I sighed, defeated. "Alright, well I'll call him".

"Ok have fun", she said giving me a tight squeeze and skipping out the door.

I nervously searched my contacts list for his number. My heart raced as I listened to the ringing.

"Good morning Bella", he answered with confidence. I instantly felt relieved after hearing his voice.

"Hi Edward. I'm looking to get out of Jasper's room and see the campus. Would you mind showing me around?", I asked.

"Absolutely. I'll be down in ten minutes", he responded.

I bounded out of bed and searched for something appropriate to wear. That's when I noticed a neat pile of clothes sitting on Jasper's desk. Alice. I couldn't help smiling to myself and being thankful for my fashion obsessed best friend. Just as I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup I heard a light knock on the door.

I opened the door and couldn't help smiling. Edward was leaning in the doorway with a crooked smile on his face. He held out his hand.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be", I said.

**A/N:** Thanks for those of you who are still reading. I really appreciate the reviews! Sorry for the slow updates, I'm hoping to speed things up with the next couple of chapters.


	9. Huskies

Edward and I spend the day walking around campus, and I can't help but picture us together in the fall. He takes me to his favorite place to write music, a cozy coffee shop filled with small round tables and cushy armchairs. I shake my hair out and look over the menu. My eyes scan over the huge chalkboard scribbled with drink orders and I feel instantly overwhelmed. Carmel macchiato. Caffé Breve.Frappuchino. Espresso. I don't speak gourmet coffee. Surely they have hot chocolate.

"We'll have two hot chocolates." Edward ordered politely, reaching for his wallet.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind", I whispered in shock.

He grinned. "I'm a good guesser".

The barista topped off our drinks with whipped cream and set the mugs on the counter. He carried them carefully to a private table in the corner of the café. I took a sip letting the warmth spread through my chest.

"This is one good cup of cocoa", I said truthfully. It wasn't too chocolatey or too foamy. Just right.

"Is it? I have to admit, I'm a bit put off by the smell", he laughed.

"Really? I mean it's no human", I teased and I instantly regretted it.

"That's not funny Bella", he snapped.

"Sorry", I murmured. I really shouldn't have said that. Too soon for vampire jokes.

"Bella, my family and I, we try very hard to live this lifestyle. Please remember that", he said. His golden eyes burned into mine.

"I know. I'm sorry", I said looking down. I felt his cold hand beneath my chin. He lightly tilted my face up.

"I forgive you", he breathed, inches from my face.

"Thank you", I smiled. I quickly emptied my mug and stood up to leave.

"C'mon, you still have more to show me", I said grabbing his hand.

He left his full mug on the table and we headed out into the rain. He opened up his umbrella and wrapped his arm tightly around my waist. Even in the rain, I can't help being charmed by the campus. Lush green grass lines the brick pathway, snow-capped mountains peek out behind the trees, the old stone and brick buildings appeared to be imported from Europe, students gather around a large fountain shooting streams of water into the air, and small pale pink flowers are blooming on each tree.

"I can't believe I am going to be a Husky in the fall", I think aloud. I can't wait to buy my purple and gold gear, although I will probably not be sporting it at any football games.

"Is it official then?" Edward asked grinning.

"Yes. I got my letter on Friday. Alice too. Although I'm sure you already knew that", I teased.

He laughed, and I couldn't help but melt. "Alice has become quite of an expert at blocking me. She usually resorts to listing off fashion designers".

"Well I'm glad you heard the news from me", I said. And I was. I tried to judge his feelings about it. I didn't want him to think I was coming here just for him.

"My dad went here you know. He couldn't be happier that it was my first choice".

"Well I'm happy too", he said with that crooked smile I loved.

We spent the rest of the day looking at the campus buildings. Touring the campus with Edward was completely different than my campus tour with Charlie. My dad felt compelled to relive all of his college experiences for me. Edward on the other hand was very helpful. He showed me the quietest place to work in the library, the dining hall with the best food, shortcuts through buildings, and other student hangouts.

As we were walking back to the car, my stomach rumbled loudly. He looked over at me and chuckled.

"Hungry?"

"Clearly", I laughed pointing to my stomach.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked. I could think of a few different answers for that question.

"Surprise me", I said.

He drove up to a small restaurant on the bay. A neon light flashed "HOT PIZZA" in the window. Pizza sounds perfect. He looked at me cautiously to be sure that it was ok. I gave him a thumbs up.

"Romio's is the best.. so I hear", he laughed. He held the door open for me and the scent of pizza filled my nostrils.

"Mmm, smells like it" I remarked. The restaurant was small and somewhat cheesy, but that's how I like my pizza places. Ornate gold frames displayed maps of Italy and a large mural of an Italian village was splashed across an entire wall.

We were seated at a round table covered in a red and white checkered table cloth. The waitress handed us two black menus and collected our drink orders. Edward played the human charade well, gazing at the menu with interest, even licking his lips in anticipation. The waitress returned with our sodas.

"Ready to order?" she asked.

Edward raised his eyebrows at me as a signal to order first.

"I'll have a small Santorini pizza with extra cheese", I ordered.

"And for you?" she asked, with a sudden sweetness in her voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Mushroom ravioli please", he said, barely glancing at her.

"Alrighty, we'll have those out ASAP", she said gathering up our menus.

While we waited we talked more. Talking with Edward was easy. He was fast becoming the most important person in my life. He wanted to know more about my goals in life, where I wanted to travel, things I wanted to accomplish in the future. I explained that I was still undecided but I loved spending time on the water. Some of the only good memories of my childhood were fishing with my dad, so maybe something with marine life.

I wanted to learn about his experiences before me, places he'd lived, and more about his family. He told me about his family living all over the United States from Alaska, to New York. They move around every couple of years to avoid drawing attention. My heart sank when I heard that, although I was comforted when he reminded me that they just moved here last year.

"You know I've never met a guy like you", I said truthfully. Nobody I'd ever met was chivalrous, good-looking, funny, kind, passionate about life, talented, AND smart, let alone a handful of those qualities. Not to mention the fact that no one has ever made me feel this way.

"Well Bella, I'm not a guy. I'm a vampire", he teased.

"Oh I guess that's it. Why didn't I think of dating a vampire before?" I laughed.

"You know I've never met anyone like you either Bella. I've waited a long time for you… that is how I know for certain that I am in love with you" he said as he reached for my hand.

"Edward, I-", I started.

"Please Bella, do not feel forced to repeat those words. I can only speak the truth for myself", he said, staring deeply into my eyes.

I laughed. "But Edward, I love you too. I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you playing in La Push. The more I learn about you, the more I love you", I said, tracing circles on his hand.

He chuckled. "This isn't exactly how I planned on declaring my love for you", he said gesturing toward the gaudy gold frame.

"It's perfect, Edward" I said leaning across the table searching for a kiss. He granted my wish and soon our tongues were tangled together, speaking words that could not be spoken, expressing love within every movement.

"Ahem", our waitress interrupted. I blushed and retreated back into my seat. Edward winked at me.

She sat my steaming Santorini pizza before me. I had forgotten how hungry I was until my mouth began to water. I took a bite, and burnt the roof of my mouth but I didn't care. This was a slice of heaven, topped with the perfect amount of green peppers, onions, tomatoes, and mushrooms. Edward's mushroom ravioli remained untouched.

"You know, wasting food is somewhat a pet peeve of mine", I joked, as I speared a single ravioli. It was delicious too. Guess I know where I'll be dining every weekend.

"I'll ask for a box", he said.

"If it lasts that long", I said spearing another ravioli.

Thirty minutes and a full stomach later, I was carrying a Styrofoam box filled with pizza and ravioli out the door. Soon we were on the highway back to Forks and my perfect weekend was finally coming to an end.


	10. Official

Edward and I fall into a quick and easy routine. It is hard to imagine what my life was like without him in it. He spends many of his weekends in Forks. His favorite pastime, other than music, is hiking, unfortunately for me.

"You won't realize how much you will miss it until it's gone", he argued, extending an arm towards the lush green landscape.

"That's what pictures are for", I complained, tripping over a moss covered fallen branch.

We continued walking for a short while. Edward waited patiently for me, as I paused to catch my breath. We soon came to a clearing in the forest lined with green leafy ferns, large boulders and pine trees that seemed to stretch forever into the sky. I could hear a stream bubbling nearby. The ground was damp and soft beneath my feet. Edward spread a large plaid blanket over the dirt and dug out a sandwich from his backpack.

"Thanks" I said, realizing how hungry I felt. He lay down on the blanket, resting his head on the lumpy backpack. He closed his eyes seeming to listen to the nature that surrounded us.

"What can you hear?" I whispered.

"Everything", he responded.

"Tell me".

"I can hear your heartbeat slowing down to a peaceful rhythm. The ferns swaying in the wind ever so slightly. A family of deer pausing for a drink. An owl slumbering in a tree. Ants crawling along the dirt."

"That's amazing" I said honestly. I tried to listen, but all I could hear was the wind and the stream. Stupid human hearing.

"Amazing, but overwhelming at times. Not to mention, the thousands of voices I hear too", he grinned.

As I munched on my sandwich I tried to imagine what that might sound like. A concert hall filled with noise, every single day.

"We are playing tonight in Port Angles" he said, changing the subject. "Want to come?".

"Of course. I'll have to check with Charlie first."

"Oh I think he'll say yes. He worries that you stay in too much"

"If only he knew I was dating a vampire", I blushed realizing he may not consider our relationship the same thing. Stupid big mouth.

"Dating?" he smirked.

"Well- I mean. Talking. You know."

"Bella" he said grabbing my face.

"I suppose it is time we make it official. I would very much like for you to be my girlfriend" he requested, slowly stroking my cheek.

"Of course Edward. I love you", I said.

"And I you" he responded pulling me into his lap.

"Took you long enough", I teased.

"What can I say? I'm a traditionalist. Also, I was waiting to see if maybe you had changed your mind."

"Changed my mind? About what?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"My nature of course".

"I'd rather be dead than stay away from you", I leaned in to kiss him. One touch of his lips was all it took for the passion to erupt through my body. His lips parted for me and I grasped his neck to pull him tighter against me. He gently pushed me away gasping for breath.

"Be careful Bella", he said with heavy eyes.

"Sorry", I whispered, embarrassed that my temptation gained control over my body.

"No need to apologize love" he replied. "I just need to adjust to the closeness of human contact again", he explained. A hint of jealousy ran through my body as I thought about his previous girlfriend, Tanya. He would have no need to control with her.

"We better get back", he said, interrupting my thoughts.

The hike home seemed much quicker. We held hands and talked more about our lives. He told me that his favorite band ever was the Beatles and he saw them in concert sixteen times. I admitted that the only concert I had been to was Britney Spears in sixth grade. He asked me more about Arizona. I explained that I think about my mom all the time and worry about her everyday. To lighten the tone, I discussed my favorite foods. I didn't need to ask him about that one.

He walked me to the door, our wet boots squeaking on the patio steps.

"I'll see you later", he said, gently tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I had fun today", I said and gave him a quick kiss.

"Bye" he said with a grin, and slowly jogged away. I blinked once, and he was gone.

_Brrrring. _

"Hello", Alice answered.

"I'm assuming you talked to Jasper about going to Port Angeles tonight?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm already planning your outfit in my head" she squealed.

"Nothing too tight. And no sequins", I shuddered.

"I can't believe after all this time, you still doubt me! I'll be over in an hour which will give you just enough time to shower and do your hair".

"Alright, see you in a bit", I said hanging up the phone.

I shrugged out of my clothes and turned the shower on, allowing steam to fill up the bathroom. Forty-five minutes later I finished blow-drying my hair and I heard Charlie greeting Alice downstairs. The sound of her heels clicked up the stairs, and she grunted under the weight of a bag filled to the brim with clothes.

"I hope that's not all for me", I groaned.

"Of course not, Angela is coming too", she stated.

"Oh good, I miss her", I said. It would be nice to hang out with Angela again. Alice and Jasper have hung out with us a lot to ease the transition and shock of dating a vampire.

For the next fifteen minutes, Alice threw a variety of choices my way. We settled on a slim black blazer over a loose white tee, black skinny jeans, and black pumps.

"You still need something else" she thought, digging deeper into her canvas bag.

"Blue or green?", she said holding out two shiny cocktail rings.

"Blue" I said, sliding it onto my right hand and admiring its sparkle.

"Angela should be here any minute", Alice said leaning into the mirror and touching up her lip-gloss. "How do I look?".

"Perfect, as always", I said honestly, admiring the red chiffon dress she had layered over patterned tights.

_Beep. Beep._

"Let's go", she shrieked, grabbing her studded clutch, and a jacket for Angela off my bed.

Ben and Jasper were waiting with drinks at the Red Pig. They selected a cozy booth close to the stage. I looked around eagerly for Edward but he was nowhere in sight. I was soon discovering the downfalls of dating a musician, as I watched my two friends cozy up to their boyfriends.

"Who wants to do a shot?" I asked looking towards the bar.

"Uh oh, Bella's ready", Jasper teased. He looked at me with a strange expression and I knew he could sense my anxiety. He poked Alice in the side. She slid out of the booth and we walked over to the bar hand in hand.

"Chill out Bella! Edward will be out soon, dazzling you with his voice and you can stare all you want", she laughed.

We stopped in our tracks as Rosalie walked through the door, joined by Tanya. She gave me a cold stare, as they chose a booth on the opposite end of the stage.

"We better make that a double", Alice said signaling to the bartender.


	11. Tequila & Tanya

I slid into a squeaky barstool and sighed.

"Tequila", Alice requested, giving the bartender a seductive smile.

"R-right away", he replied sifting through the glass bottles, clinking them together with nervous hands.

"Ugh, yet another night to be ruined by _her_," I groaned with an eye roll. I looked over at their booth only to find both girls with their heads thrown back in laughter.

"Maybe you have a built in radar-detector", Alice teased.

"What is the deal with her and Rosalie?" I asked, ignoring her.

"Well, it's easier to bond with someone when you have a certain _diet_", she whispered.

The bartender returned with our shots and set them on the sticky bar. We licked our hands and he tossed us the salt. As I raised the glass to my lips, a tequila trail spilled over the edge sliding down my thumb. I reached for the lime as I swallowed, warmth spreading down my throat.

"Phew!" Alice said tossing her lime aside and grabbing my hand, leading me back to our booth.

Tanya was glaring at me now. She rose out of the booth and gave me a once over. She raised her eyebrows at me and laughed, seeming entertained with my appearance. I watched her walk to the bar and attempt to pull her too-tight and way too short dress down as she was dangerously close to a wardrobe malfunction. She walked gracefully in her five-inch heels. How can I compete with that? She's had years of practice.

"Slut", Alice whispered in my ear, knowing just what I needed to hear.

"Thanks Al", was all I could reply.

I looked over at Angela and Ben, holding hands under the table. They are so blissfully aware of the world around us. It's hard to imagine I was in their position just six months ago.

"We are Immortal. Enjoy the show", his velvet voice interrupted my thoughts. I was once again taken away by his presence. He was seated on a rickety black stool, his long white fingers wrapped tightly around the microphone. _God, what I would do to be that microphone._ His foot tapped slowly as he sang, the lyrics just a buzz that couldn't penetrate my stare.

"You are the epitome of a love struck teenager", Angela joked.

"I'm happy for you two", Jasper said seriously. I grinned appreciatively at him, only now realizing that he has understood my loneliness all along.

Edward now moved over to the piano, shoving his sleeves up to his elbow. As soon as he began playing, Alice practically dragged Jasper to the dance floor. Ben and Angela soon followed. I sighed, alone once again. Edward glanced over at me and lifted one finger. He pointed to the bench he sat on and signaled that I join him. Trying not to trip, I climbed onto the stage and seated myself beside him. He grinned at me and continued to play. I was mesmerized by his fingers on the keyboard, moving quickly yet stroking each key with care and a certain tenderness. I could feel his passion for music emanating with each sound. The song seemed to progress in slow motion as if we were the only two in the room.

Suddenly Edward was speaking into the microphone once again, "We will return after a short break. Thanks". The lights on the stage flicked off and he leaned in to give me a kiss. His body stiffened and his eyes glanced quickly to Tanya, before he could compose his face for me.

"Hi", he smirked, leaping gracefully off the stage and gently lifting me onto the floor.

Jasper came over and clapped his hand, "That sounded awesome finally put all together man".

"Thanks", Edward said confidently.

"Excuse me for one second", Edward whispered in my ear. I dreaded the moment he would leave my side. It was inevitable that Tanya would move in like a hawk after its prey. I watched as Edward walked directly over to her table bending down to talk to her. She smirked as she placed her hand on his shoulder and stood up beside him. I tried to suppress the feelings of jealousy and inadequacy, and it was easier than I expected. _Jasper._ He was staring intently at me, and I just rolled my eyes.

"So I was thinking either hot pink or red. Maybe something with sequins or a bold print too. I can't decide if I want to do floor length or above the knee, but I definitely want my hair up", Alice rambled on about prom, but it helped to distract me.

"I'm sure whatever you pick will look great", Jasper laughed.

"Is that even a question?", Alice giggled.

Prom was only a month away, with graduation following soon behind it. It occurred to me that my best friend was giving her life away in just two short months. It frightened me. I suddenly felt the need to make a bucket list of things to accomplish before her change. I would probably gain about ten pounds because a lot of it would involve eating.

Alice and Angela went to get a refill, and I glanced anxiously to the door that Tanya and Edward had exited a few minutes earlier with no sign of their return.

I got out of my seat, using the bathroom as an excuse, and headed out the door to check on Edward. He had been gone too long and god knows what Tanya could be doing to him. Before I was even out the door I could hear the yelling.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH", Tanya shrieked. Her eyes were wild with rage.

"I hold no love for her! She is just a child", he yelled back, pacing along the curb.

My stomach dropped and I felt frozen in place.

"Edward?" I squeaked in a small voice, feeling stupid and betrayed.

He opened his mouth to reply, his eyes full of torture, and I realized I did not want to hear his excuses. I stomped with fury and looked him in directly in the eye, refusing him to see the hurt.

"Save it for someone who cares", I spat and turned to walk back into the bar.

I quickly scanned the room, and found Alice and Angela who were still seated at the bar.

"Do you mind if we leave soon? I have a headache?" I asked, trying to send Alice the message with my eyes.

"Of course, we were just about to grab our coats", Angela replied and hopped off the stool.

As I shrugged into my jacket I noticed Tanya return to her seat. I kept my focus on the table, avoiding eye contact with Edward as he maneuvered through the crowd. Jasper waved to the stage where Edward was tuning his guitar. He gave a curt nod in reply and kept his focus on the strings.

I tried to tune out the cheering crowd as we exited the bar and welcomed the cool breeze of the night. I sat silently in the back on the ride home, popping a few mints into my mouth hoping to disguise the scent of the alcohol. Hopefully Charlie will be snoozing on the couch and I could sneak up into my room uninterrupted.

"Feel better", Angela said as she pulled into my driveway.

"Thanks. I'll try", I muttered climbing out of the car. Alice waved through the window, shooting me a concerned look. I shrugged my shoulders at her and walked away.

I unlocked the door quietly and sure enough Charlie was asleep on the couch, the television blaring, and a newspaper crumpled in his lap. I switched the tv off and headed upstairs. I survived my nighttime routine and it wasn't until I was buried under my covers that I allowed the tears to come.


	12. Distractions

I woke up to the sunrays peeking through my blinds and spilling across my bed, flooding me in warmth. I tossed the covers aside and sat on the edge of my mattress, stretching. I spotted my reflection in the mirror and it wasn't pretty. My eyes were red and swollen, and my hair was tangled from tossing and turning throughout the night. I attempted to finger comb the tangles but soon accepted defeat and threw my hair into a ponytail.

I let out an audible exhale as I recalled last night's events. His words echoed in my mind. _How did this happen? How could I have been so stupid?_ I flopped back onto my bed and checked the time on my phone. Seven new messages. I flicked through them without reading. Edward. Edward. Edward. Alice. Edward. Edward. Alice. I clapped my phone shut and trudged downstairs hoping to find something to capture my attention.

"Morning Bells. You're up early", Charlie said glancing at the clock. 6:27.

"Sun was too bright. You going fishing?", I asked, noticing his waders perched next to the couch. _Please say yes so I can mope in peace._

"Yep", he said shoveling his last bite of cereal into his mouth. "By the way, I invited Billy Black and his son over for dinner. Would you mind cooking something up?"

"Of course not. Maybe I'll try out a new recipe", I said trying to think of something long and complicated.

"Thanks", he said seriously. "Well. See you later then", he said reaching for his tackle box.

"Bye Dad. Have fun", I said trying to muster up a genuine tone of enthusiasm. I looked at the clock again. 6:32. I managed to survive five minutes without thinking of the text messages waiting unread upstairs. I drummed my fingers impatiently on the table. I made a list of things to do to occupy my time.

Scrub floors. Clean kitchen and bathroom. Laundry. Dust furniture. Vacuum.

After eating a quick bowl of instant oatmeal I slipped on a pair of rubber gloves and got to work. Three hours later I collapsed into a sweaty heap on the couch. My list was accomplished and I even managed to rearrange the spice rack, organizing them by color and size. I decided to take a long bubble bath, hoping it would relieve some of my tension and anxiety. All it gave me was pruney fingers.

My phone seemed to be pulsing on my nightstand, growing bigger with each second.

"Ugh", I sighed as a towel dried my hair. _I need to get out of the house._

I dug around in my closet for my tennis shoes, which were gathering dust due to lack of use. I shrugged into a pair of black leggings and a baggy t-shirt that annoyingly fell off one shoulder. My bed creaked beneath my weight as I bent to tie my laces. As I walked down the stairs, I looped my headphones around my neck.

I stretched in my driveway, concentrating on the pull of my muscles. The sunrays I woke up to have been replaced with grayish puffy clouds. _Typical._ I jammed the headphones into my ears and began to run, attempting to leave my problems behind in the driveway. The Veronicas spurred me on, my muscles aching, the surroundings melting away. All I wanted to feel was the pound of the pavement beneath my feet.

As I turned the corner to my house forty-five minutes later, I slowed to a walk. My body was finally giving out on me. My legs wobbled beneath me and my lungs hurt as my breaths came in large gasps. Sure enough, as I stumbled into my driveway my problems were still there. Literally.

Edward was perched on my front porch, raking his fingers through his mess of bronze hair. His foot was tapping impatiently, his clothes look wrinkled, but damn it he still looked sexy. His jaw tightened, as his golden eyes looked me over slowly. Suddenly I felt very conscious of my chosen work out attire.

"Bella", he breathed taking a step toward me.

I strode past him and slammed the door. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ I took a peek out of the curtains and he was gone. I could feel the tears prickling and I refused to let them fall. _I need a shower._ I tromped slowly up the stairs, my legs weighed down with effort. I pushed open my bedroom door and my breath caught in my throat. There he was again, sitting at my desk with pained eyes.

"Please Bella", he begged. "Allow me to explain".

"I-I'm", I stammered, not really knowing what to say. I wanted to kick his ass out of my house and take his face in my hands all at the same time.

"Please", he said looking desperate.

"I don't owe you anything", I snapped, pushing away the thoughts of kissing.

"I know", he replied softly.

"Fine, let me hear your excuse. Then you can leave and get the hell out of my life", I said and hating myself for it.

"You don't understand what Tanya is capable of. To say that she is jealous of you would be a gross understatement", he said, seeming to choose his words slowly and carefully.

"Why would she be jealous of me?" I interrupted.

"Because I love you", he replied softly.

"That's real fucking funny Edward", I spat.

"Bella, you have to understand. She was never the one I loved. I only said the things I said to protect you from her. She can't stand the fact that she isn't in my life, or that I could choose a human over her. I need to make her believe it or she will…" he trailed off, pacing around the room.

"She will what?" I asked

"Hurt you", he said, gritting his teeth.

"So you are trying to tell me that little _show_, was just that? A show? For her?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Yes".

"A little heads up would've been nice", I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I should've warned you. I suppose I wanted to believe that she could actually be happy for me", he said. His words rang with honesty, but I was still skeptical.

He took a step for me, reaching for my shoulder. I pulled away. He stepped back as if I had slapped him.

"I just can't do this Edward. I can't just forgive you that easily. It's all very overwhelming, and I'm pretty sure falling in love should be _easy_. Fun. Happy. I don't feel any of those things anymore!", I said, trying to control the shake in my voice.

"I'm so sorry Bella. It was never my intention to hurt you", he said, pressing his lips to my forehead. Then he was gone.

"Edward", I whispered before I collapsed on my bed, shaking with sobs.

Hours later I managed to pull myself together. Robotically I put together the requested meal for Charlie. I put the roast chicken and potatoes in the oven, tossed a salad, covered it with saran wrap and found a place for it in the fridge.

In no mood to socialize, I scribbled a note to Charlie.

_Alice needs me. Trouble with Jasper. Be home later. Chicken will be done at 6:00. -B_

I texted Alice to meet me at the coffee house. I ordered her a latte and a hot chocolate for myself and chose a table in the corner, hoping for some privacy. She practically ran through the door two minutes later, and I couldn't contain my tears anymore.

"Oh Bella", she said, wrapping her arms around me.

For the next half hour I talked, sputtering and crying over my words, and she listened intently, saying everything I needed to hear. We hugged in the parking lot.

"It will be ok. I promise. Everything will be ok", she said reassuringly. I want to believe her.

As I watched her pull away I couldn't help but wish I had never laid eyes on Edward Cullen. So maybe I wasn't completely happy before. But loneliness is better than heartache and betrayal. And _anger_. Anger with myself for still having feelings for Edward. Anger that I can't stop thinking about him every god damn minute of the day.

I check my appearance in the rearview mirror and shrug my shoulders. I look a bit frazzled, but it's nothing I can't blame on a good vent session with Alice.

When I pull in my driveway I notice an unfamiliar red Volkswagen parked in the street. Billy Black and his son must still be over. _Hopefully I can just sneak upstairs._ Before I even open the door I can hear chants and shouts. _Men and their sports._

"I'm home", I shout as I toss my keys into jar next to the door.

"Shoot it!" the three voices yell in unison.

"Ohhhhh. Hey Bells. You remember Billy Black?" Charlie asked as I entered the living room.

"Of course. How are you doing Billy?" I asked politely. It's been years since I saw Billy, but he still looked the same. His lined face broke into a smile at the sight of me and his graying hair was pulled back into his usual ponytail.

"I'm doing well. This is my son, Jacob", he said signaling to the muscled boy seated next to him. _Shit. It's the boy from the bar._

"Nice to see you again Bella", he said with a sly smirk. _Damn his teeth are white._

"You've met before?" Charlie said with a puzzled look. He took a sip of his beer and eyed me with suspicion, his mustache twitching.

"Yea at-", Jacob started.

"At the beach. Bonfire in the fall. It was a while ago. How are you Jacob?" I said giving him a piercing look. Charlie would not be pleased to learn about my jaunts into the local bars.

"Not too bad", he said, squinting his eyes. As he shifted in his seat I couldn't help but admire his body. His white tee shirt accented his muscles, tight in all the right places. The bright white complimented his deep russet skin. It wasn't long before my thoughts were drifting to Edward's perfectly white smile. _Damn vampire._

"Well, I'm going to reheat some food. Enjoy the game", I said with a slight panic in my voice.

I watched the chicken and potatoes revolve slowly in the microwave and I poured myself a glass of milk. I could sense his presence in the door before I turned around. Jacob leaned casually against the door, folding his arms.

"A bon fire?", he teased.

"Shh! I don't think the chief of police would be thrilled to learn about his underage daughter in a bar", I hissed.

"Relax. Your secret is safe with me", he smiled and took a place beside me.

"Thanks", I said genuinely.

"So Charlie and my dad have been friends forever. Why haven't we met?" he asked, his fingers pulled absently at the loose strings on a placemat.

"I moved here almost two years ago. Charlie would usually come out to visit me. When I did come to Forks, we spent a lot of time hiking or fishing", I said.

"I see. So how come you never called me?" he asked with a glint in his eye. _Damn this kid is bold. _

I took a bite of chicken to give myself time to think of a response.

"No time for dating. Plus I'm leaving for college soon", I said trying keep a light tone of conversation. No need to get into the fact that my heart is currently shattered.

"Ready Jacob? ", Billy called from the living room. I could hear Charlie helping him back into his wheelchair.

"Coming! Well you should make another trip to Howl at the Moon, Bella".

"Maybe I will", I said honestly. I could use the distraction.

"Ok see you", he said with a friendly wave.

I stood to clean up the dishes that were piled high in the sink. I allowed my thoughts to drift. This was quite possibly the longest day of my life, but I made it. I sighed loudly. _I don't know how many more I can handle._


	13. Epiphany

This week of school has been pure torture. Each day I am assaulted with discussion about _prom_. I can't even walk down the halls without seeing cheesy posters displaying a clipart couple ballroom dancing cluttering up the walls. If I hear one more word about dress styles, dates, limos, hotel rooms, or "night to remember", I'm staying home. Even the teachers are hyped up. You know you live in a small town when everyone is buzzing about something mundane as prom. Speaking of torture, Alice refused to take no for an answer, as did Mike Newton, who I would most likely be avoiding the entire night.

I tried to tune Alice out as we were on our way to Port Angeles to pick up our dresses. Alice insisted on having them custom made. She babbled something about not being seen in the same dress as other girls and I didn't argue. I've learned that when it comes to fashion, keeping my mouth closed is a lot easier.

"The guys ordered their tuxes, we have the room booked, and champagne for the limo. All we need to worry about are the dresses! I know they will look absolutely stunning. I can't believe prom is tomorrow, and graduation is in two weeks", she squealed.

"Dun dun duuuun" I joked.

"I know", Alice whispered, suddenly serious. My throat thickened, terrified at Alice's upcoming change.

"Alice. I'm scared", I admitted. I couldn't bear the thought of something going wrong. I worried that I wouldn't be able to see my best friend for months.

"Don't be scared Bella. I'll always be here. Literally. Forever," she joked, lightening the mood again.

Her tires squealed as she chose a spot closest to the entrance of Gina's Glorious Gowns. I sighed and watched her skip into the dress shop, a little brass bell tinkling behind her. By the time I reached the fitting rooms Alice had both of our dresses out of the garment bags. We both stood back to admire them. Alice's one shoulder gown was a deep red hue. The luxurious material flowed all the way to the floor. She added a simple light brown leather belt to accentuate her waist.

My strapless dress was a gorgeous shade of navy blue, like the ocean just before dusk. It was a simple design with intricate details, ruching, delicate ruffles, and a minimal mermaid train.

"Alice they are perfect", I breathed, once again eyeing the beautiful gowns. I almost didn't want to touch them.

"C'mon let's put them on", she squealed, throwing my dress at me.

Minutes later we were twirling in front of the mirrors, giggling like little girls. Alice's dress flowed elegantly around her, a subtle slit exposing her toned thigh as she moved. My form fitting gown perfectly accentuated my curves. I felt confident, even pretty.

"Boys, eat your heart out", she grinned.

It took hours for Alice and I to get ready. We spent the morning doing manicures, sipping mimosas, and styling our hair to perfection. We put the finishing touches on our makeup, and slipped into our dresses.

"We look pretty good", I admitted. My hair was pulled into a low, side bun, a few loose tendrils escaping and my skin was positively glowing. Alice was walking perfection in her red gown, her hair straightened into a sleek bob.

"Are you kidding? Pretty good? We look awesome! We just need a few finishing touches", she said throwing a silk bag my way. I tipped the contents onto my bed admiring the jewels that toppled out. Alice selected a chunky ring filled with several tiny multi-colored stones. I chose a round green multi-faceted silver ring. Perfect.

_Click! Click! Click!_

Jasper, Alice, Mike, and I stood at the edge of the forest with sore cheeks, arms awkwardly wrapped around each other. Charlie embarrassed me by using three rolls of film. One dedicated solely to me. I swear his eyes even looked a little misty.

_Honk, Honk._

Saved by the limo.

"Bye Dad!" I waved to Charlie, my high heels tottering through the damp grass. Alice grabbed my arm and arched and eyebrow towards the boys. They cleaned up quite nice, both wearing simple black tuxedos with shiny black shoes. The limo driver greeted us with a smile, and politely held the door for us.

"Be safe. And no drinking!" he yelled at my retreating figure. Little did he know Jasper was already popping the champagne in the limo. We bounced happily against the leather seats, singing along to Bruno Mars, and too quickly were pulling in the parking lot. I hate to admit that I was excited, even looking forward to the night. Everyone's good mood was rubbing off on me.

Prom was held at the only banquet hall in Forks. A colorful balloon arch greeted us, a photographer waiting to capture each couple before they entered. Mike held one hand against the small of my back, and I wasn't even disgusted. Score one for prom!

The hall looked surprisingly well decorated. Chandeliers were glittering beneath the ceiling. Candle filled tables were covered in white linens, small vases filled with purple and white flowers. A parquet dance floor was placed in the middle of the room. We chose a table close to the dance floor. Alice whipped out her digital camera before we were even seated, documenting every moment. I felt a small pang knowing that these would be her last human memories.

We danced the night away. Well Jasper and Alice did. I swayed awkwardly in place and clung to Mike for dear life, although he didn't seem to mind. I couldn't help but sneak jealous glances at Jasper and Alice who looked at each other as if they were only two in the room. At the end of the night we collapsed in a fit of giggles onto the generic hotel comforters. I was happy. For one night at least, I could act like a normal teenager.

When I got home the next day I was exhausted, physically and mentally. My feet ached from my heels, and my calves burned with each step from dancing. While prom was a welcome distraction, my mind was still racing. I felt incomplete and unfinished with Edward, but couldn't identify a solution.

I threw together a beef stew in the crock pot so I wouldn't have to cook later. I popped in one of my favorite movies, Just Friends, and snuggled down into the couch, prepared to stay there until dinner. Luckily Charlie was fishing and wouldn't give my lazy ass any grief. But even my favorite movie couldn't even take my mind off of Edward. I couldn't help comparing his hotness factor to Ryan Reynolds. He won. It wasn't until Samantha James rendition of Forgiveness did I have my epiphany.

_Forgiveness,_

_Is more than saying sorry_

_To forgive is devine_

_So lets have a glass of wine_

_And have make up sex_

_until the end of time, time, time.._

Ok so it won't go down in history as the best song ever, but let's roll with the epiphany here. Edward apologized, yet I didn't accept. Maybe I need to forgive him. I believe that he truly felt he was protecting me. I want to believe that his feelings were real. I'm just not sure I can handle a relationship with him now. Maybe we can be just friends. _With benefits._ No. Just friends. I can handle that.

Before I could talk myself out of it I was dialing his number. My heart was pounding as I listened to each ring. Shit, voicemail.

"Hello you have reached Edward Cullen. Please leave a message and I will return your call shortly. Thanks."

I hung up before I could leave a babbling, awkward message about forgiveness and makeup sex. _Balls in your court now Cullen._

**Author's Note: Thank you for all who have been sticking with this story. Luckily I'm feeling inspired to finish it quickly! If you are interested, I have links to Bella and Alice's prom dresses in my profile!**

**So do you think Bella can forgive Edward? Can they be just friends? **


	14. Graduation

Bzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzzz!

My phone was vibrating across the coffee table, his name lighting up my screen. I exhaled deeply, before I answered.

"Hello?", my voice sounded a bit frantic.

"Hello, Bella. Sorry I missed you", his calm voice responded. _Cue pounding heart._

"Oh no big deal. Listen, I just wanted to talk to you. Maybe we can meet somewhere? It doesn't have to be today because I know you are probably in Seattle…", I could hear the wind rustling, and pictured him walking around campus.

"Today would be fine. I can be at your house in 30 minutes".

"Oh. O-ok then. See you soon", I said taken aback.

"See you".

I quickly threw my blanket off of my and scrambled upstairs. I scrubbed away at my face, rinsing last night's makeup off. I swept my tangled hair into a bun again, hoping it could regain some of last night's style, and I only had time for to swipe on a little mascara and lip gloss. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans off the floor and pulled a plain navy thermal out of my closet. Just a spritz of perfume and I was done. I looked put together without trying too hard.

I sat on the couch, trying to focus on the movie. I listened intently for his car to pull up, jiggling my leg impatiently. There was a soft knock at the door, and I walked to answer it. _Gulp._

He stood casually inside the doorframe, his face smooth. His hair looked exceptionally messy and windblown, as if he had driven with the windows down.

"Hi", was all I could manage.

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards the porch swing. He sat noiselessly, but the swing creaked with my weight.

"So I just want to say I'm sorry for not hearing you out. And I- I do forgive you. I also understand why you may have said those- things to Tanya. I hope I can still be a part of your life, especially being at the same college. Then there's Alice and Jasper and I would love if we could still all hang out as friends", I spoke quickly, wanting to make sure I didn't miss anything.

He grinned. "You are apologizing for not forgiving me sooner? I expected much worse. I think I became a bit too paranoid with Tanya…"

"Oh?"

"Well I had a conversation with her after I last spoke with you. I believe she was lacking closure with our _relationship_. I made it quite clear that I had zero interest in her, nor will I ever", he said seriously.

"And how did she take that?", I snorted.

"Surprisingly well", he said arching his eyebrows. "I think Rosalie may have talked some sense into her".

"Rosalie?" I gasped. _Maybe the bitch has a heart._

"She just wants me to be happy", he stated simply.

"So Tayna won't be bothering you anymore?", I asked, letting my feet drag along the floor.

"No. She is actually moving to New York along with Rosalie and Emmett".

"Wow". _Out of the picture forever._

"So just friends huh?", he asked.

I bit my lip. I couldn't deny my feelings for Edward, especially as he was sitting in front of me. He was perfect. Talented, sexy, smart, strong, and a true gentlemen. I could talk to him for hours, and still have more to say. He makes my insides churn, my heart race. He makes me feel like no other man ever has before. Even with all that, one word echoes in my mind. _Vampire._ It's not that I'm afraid of him. I know he would never hurt me. I'm afraid of the future. The unknown. _Would I want to become a vampire too? Would Edward still love me when I am ancient and wrinkled? Could I give up my life? Do I value my life more than my love for him?_ The questions ran through my head rapidly, one after the next.

"I'm not sure", I groaned.

"That's ok", he replied, grabbing my hand. I realized how much I had missed his touch.

"I'm sorry. You know I have very strong feelings for you. I'm just…afraid." I admitted. His cool fingers slowly traced circles around in my palm.

"Of?" he asked quietly, his golden eyes looking deeply into my own.

I shared my worries and fears with him. He simply nodded and listened. Best of all, he _understood_. He didn't think I was crazy or immature. I didn't want to have the dreaded question of "what are we?" lingering.

"How about this? Wait until you come to Seattle. Take the summer, enjoy your friends. I have songs and music to write, so I will be busy anyways. We can make time for each other whenever you choose. I'm more than willing to come to Forks any time".

"That sounds good. No rushing, but still talking and seeing each other". I let out a breath. I felt instantly relieved. I would have time to adjust to our situation, but he would still be in my life. _I hope this works out._

"Edward, I want you to know I still consider you more than just a friend."

"I know", he said stroking my cheek.

"Ok good. Thank you for understanding". I squeezed his hand, hoping to reassure him a bit too.

"Bella, I have all the time in the world".

I smiled and stood up to walk him to his car, suddenly noticing it was nowhere in sight.

"Where did you park?" I asked curiously looking down the street.

"Oh. I ran", he said, a wide grin spreading across his face. His cool lips pressed quickly against my forehead, and in a second he was gone, leaving me stunned.

XXXXxxxxxxXXXX

"So make mistakes, discover yourself, see the world. Congratulations class of 2010. WE DID IT!", Eric Yorkie, clad in head to toe canary yellow, concluded his Valedictorian speech. The auditorium was buzzing with excitement.

"Bella Swan".

I stumbled across the stage, searching for a teary-eyed Charlie in the crowd, furiously snapping away on the camera. _I want to remember this moment, this happiness, forever._ A new stage of life begins today.

I proudly moved my tassel from the right side to the left along with my graduating class, an enormous smile permanently plastered on my face. Everyone stood and cheered, maroon and yellow graduation caps showering down around me, as our principal declared us high school graduates. Alice and I hugged for dear life, as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Thank god for waterproof mascara", she squeaked, dabbing her eyes. I could only hug her tighter, as we exited the auditorium. Goosebumps erupted along my arm as the graduation march played. Alice and I walked hand and hand, until she spotted Jasper.

Charlie yakked my ear off on the way home, proudly reminiscing about all my greatest moments. Even though he missed a lot of my childhood, he requested every important tape from Renee. My first word, my first steps, my first day of kindergarten. He still has a copy of very report card I've ever received, arguing that the Nobel Peace Prize committee may be interested in my background one day. Hah.

"Quit it dad, you are making me blush".

"Sorry Bells. I'm just so proud. My little girl, off to college. Out in the big bad world", his voice cracked.

"Dad don't worry. I'm only a few hours a way, and I promise I'll come home to visit". It would be hard to leave Charlie. I worry about him being all alone. _He'll starve to death._

I realized that this could be my last ride in the cruiser. I tried to take in every last bit. The smell of the leather upholstery, the tiniest crack in the windshield from our fallen oak branch, the spot of pink nail polish on the car mat I spilled when I was ten, the wrinkled picture of me tucked beneath his visor. It was Charlie's haven, and I couldn't imagine it any other way.

Charlie insisted that I surrender my cooking routine for the night to celebrate my graduation. I insisted we order a pizza because The Lodge would be packed with families, and I really wanted to spend time with Charlie. I was feeling sentimental.

I slid two pieces of mushroom and onion pizza on each of our plates and grabbed a handful of napkins. I heard Charlie snapping open our pop cans. Our favorite movie, Weekend at Bernie's was already playing, Charlie laughing along. I set the plates on a tv tray and noticed a rectangular gift sitting in my spot. It was wrapped sloppily, and tied with a pink bow. My heart melted with his effort.

"Dad, you didn't have to get me anything", I protested.

"Of course I did. What kind of father would I be?", he huffed.

I tore open the paper, curious to see what he managed to pick out for me on his own.

"Oh my gosh! Dad! It's perfect", I said honestly admiring the sleek silver Macbook. Now I'm officially a college student. _Facebook here I come._

"Thank you", I squealed reaching over to hug him.

"Well. It's no trouble at all. You deserve it", he said quickly taking a bite of his pizza, his cheeks flaming.

I immediately vowed to make more time for Charlie this summer, because no matter what he will always be the one constant in my life.


	15. Besties

"Alice I can barely move this thing anymore", I groaned with the effort of pushing the overloaded shopping cart. It was filled to the brim with Alice's favorite foods. Salt and vinegar chips, peanut m&m's, spaghetti, garlic bread, chocolate ice cream, donuts, Lucky Charms, tater tots, boxed brownies, Coke, microwave popcorn. _We should probably swing by the pharmacy aisle and pick up some Tums. _

"I'll never understand how you managed to stay so skinny", I said more to myself, admiring her perfectly toned body clad in skinny black cigarette pants and a loose fitting tan t-shirt. She pushed her own cart, which was stocked with the fixings for every possible cliché needed for a girl's night in. Gossip and fashion magazines, scrapbook supplies, and enough beauty, hair, and nail products to supply the local salon. She stopped to admire the nail polish a final time. She threw in two more colors and headed to the check out counter.

"Two sixty-seven, eighty-three", the cashier stated, twisting her hair around her finger. Alice happily handed over her credit card.

"Best money I've ever spent", she grinned. I gave her my best smile, trying to make the most out of our last two days together. Alice wanted to spend her every last waking moment with me, and I happily obliged since it would probably be a few months until I could see her again.

It took the poor bag boy fifteen minutes to load up all of our groceries, and somehow Alice convinced him to load them into my truck. Luckily Charlie was fishing for the weekend so we were able to camp out at my house without disturbance.

As I brought in the seventh and final load, I could hear Alice rummaging around the kitchen. She was microwaving a disgusting, yet delicious mixture of canned chili and cream cheese. She gave it a final stir, grabbed a bag of Tostitos and sat on the couch, tucking her legs beneath her. We dug in greedily as we planned out the night's events.

"Clueless and manicures first. My nails are appalling. Then we can make some dinner, eat our hearts out, pop in another movie and work on my scrapbook. How does that sound?" she asked licking her fingers.

"Hey this is all about you. I'm not here to make decisions", I said reaching for another chip.

We spent the next two hours giggling like little girls, quoting our favorite movie, painting our nails, and reminiscing. I can't believe I had only known Alice for a few years. I knew her better than anyone and she truly was like the sister I never had.

"Ok food round two" Alice shouted, leaping gracefully into the kitchen. I cleaned up our mess then headed into the kitchen, where she was stirring away on the stove, comfortably managing the cooking. With an alcoholic mother and no father, she spent a lot of time in the kitchen too. I came up behind her with my flip camera and dramatically cleared my throat.

"So. Alice Brandon. How do you feel about your upcoming lifestyle change?" I asked, mocking the tone of a news reporter.

She looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at me. "Well I get to have this body forever, so I'm thrilled", she said winking. "Now get out of my way because dinner is ready".

"Alright, alright", I said, reluctantly putting the camera away. "But it's coming out again later".

We sat down at the table this time, enjoying a hearty meal of spaghetti and meatballs, crusty garlic bread, and a fresh chopped salad.

"So did you finalize the story yet?", I asked in between bites. Alice has been stressing about what to say to her mom the past few weeks. Even though they barely have a relationship, there is no easy way to explain her absence for the next month, not to mention the change in physical appearance. Sooner or later her mom will notice that Alice isn't aging anymore, and she will no longer be able to be in contact with her.

"Traveling all summer with Jasper then college in the fall. I can probably visit her once before school starts. I'll have to wear sunglasses or contacts of course, and Jazz says I'll really have to practice my movements, but I think I'll be able to manage. Once I go away she won't expect me to come back". Alice has never been shy about expressing her lack of emotion towards her mother.

"I'm sure it will all work out", I said trying to reassure myself at the same time.

"I'm ready you know? I've spent years mentally preparing myself for this. Thank god you found out about all this, because you were my biggest concern. I never would have been able to tell you on my own. Of course I'll miss Angela like crazy, but I'll still be able to see her for a few years. Jazz says we should be able to finish college, but then who knows. It might be time to head away after that", she said twirling her spaghetti around her fork.

I gulped, forgetting that Alice wouldn't always be around. But she wouldn't be the only one leaving. _Edward._ I shook my head. _No, tonight is about Alice._

"Alice are you sure about this?", I asked seriously.

"Yes. I am. Jasper is the love of my life. I couldn't imagine it any other way. Being with him forever…well I can't really think of anything better".

"Ok. I just had to ask. You know I love you, and completely support you. I just wanted to make sure".

"I know, thank you".

"Ok! What next?" I said, leaping up, hoping to avoid the tears brimming in my eyes from spilling over.

We stayed up all night and ate an ungodly amount of food. I don't even want to think about the amount of calories I consumed. We watched entirely too many movies, and laughed until our stomachs hurt. I held Alice to my promise; the camera made another appearance. I tried to ask her questions that she would love to look back on.

"What do you love most about Jasper?"

"Everything. He is kind and helpful. Patient and loving. He always knows what to say to make everything better. We balance each other out. He is my other half".

"Most embarrassing moment?"

"Tenth grade. White tee shirt, red bra, rainstorm and no coat". I giggled. That was before I moved to Forks.

"How did you learn about Jasper?"

"I was suspicious about a few things, but I caught him gagging up a filet that I cooked for him and that finally put all the pieces together for me. His non-existent appetite, his lack of sexual advances even with all my best moves, insane reflexes, stuff like that", she grinned as if remembering their conversation.

"How did you feel? When you learned what he…is?"

"I was happy to finally figure it out. Relieved. I swear Jessica had me convinced he was gay", she chuckled.

"What do you want your vampire self to always remember?" I asked trying to hold my hand steady.

"That Forks Washington is small and boring but it will always be my home. That Lauren Mallory spread a nasty rumor about me in eighth grade and I smacked her. That I used to be able to get really tan in the summer and that I love the beach. That I saved for three years to buy a pair of Louboutins and I hope they last forever. That I have the best friend in the whole wide world who was willing to eat all my favorite foods with me because for the rest of my life I'm going to eating nasty animals. My favorite color is purple and I can't stop cracking my knuckles. I have nervous laughter and get really loud when I drink. That I'd never drink gin because it's my mother's preferred liquor. That my dad left when I was three and Jasper has been the only important man in my life. Ever", her voice was thick but I urged her on.

"I have a scar on my knee from when I fell off my bike when I first took my training wheels off. I was seven. I've broken every finger on my right hand. I hate fish but love shrimp. I always wanted to learn how to sew, but I never did. I want to work in fashion, but I don't know if I'll be able to. That I'm scared and excited all at the same time. That I feel like my life is ending yet just beginning. That I had a human life filled with ups and downs, but mostly ups. That I loved being human, but I think I will love being a vampire even more". The words poured out of her mouth, not wanting to forget anything important. Then she finally allowed her tears to come out. I propped the camera, still recording on the bookshelf and went to hug her.

I broke the hug and looked intently at the camera, holding her hand. "Well I want you to remember that you taught me everything I know about being a girl. You taught me how to give the perfect blow job and I successfully practiced on Tyler Crowley. We did our first tequila shot together, and then some, and spent the night taking turns puking in my bathroom. That you were voted "best personality" of our senior class and it is one hundred percent true. You taught me the meaning of true friendship and I hope we will be friends forever".

"Oh Bella", she squealed hugging me tighter. "Besties forever".


	16. Emotions & Eminem

Our final day together flew by in a blur of emotions. As she was packing up her belongings, I pulled her present out of it's hiding place in my old wooden trunk. Alice was perched on the edge of my bed, an excited glint in her eye. I handed her the lumpy package tied with a purple satin bow, which she gingerly pulled off. She tore into the wrapping paper and gasped.

"Bella" she whispered.

Her fingers gently ran along the quilt I pieced together with the most memorable fabrics of her life. I allowed her to soak in the memory of each square. Red silk from her prom dress, a threadbare blue cotton from her favorite pajama pants, maroon and yellow polyester of her cheer uniform, black lace when she lost her virginity, pale pink stretch jersey from her relieving blanket, a worn Spartans logo from Jasper's favorite Forks tee, the hideous brown cotton from when she waitressed at the Lodge for a week, the delicate floral print from the skirt she wore when she got her driver's license, faded denim from her favorite pair of jeans, and a scratchy green wool from her grandfather's sweater.

"It's all here", she squeaked, wrapping it around her shoulders and tightly hugging herself.

"How did you manage- how did you get it all?", she looked up at me, her blue eyes wide with amazement.

"Well you didn't make it too hard for me, you little pack rat. I rifled through a lot of your memory boxes, and some of your goodwill donation bags. Jasper and your mom helped too. She has a lot saved".

Tears spilled out of her eyes, and ran slowly down her cheeks. "Thank you so much Bella. This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me".

"You're welcome. You deserve it". I grabbed my camera for one last picture. I sat next to her and held my arm out, making sure both of us were in the frame. I pressed the shutter down and took the photo that hopefully neither of us will ever forget.

XXXxxxxXXX

"Excuse me, the machine seems to be jammed!" I hollered impatiently to the pimply teenaged sales associate behind the counter who seemed to want nothing to do with helping me work the instant photo print kiosk. I continued to jab the touch screen with my finger, hoping for a reaction. He rolled his eyes at me and punched in some numbers on the keyboard.

"Try it now".

I jabbed the screen once more and it miraculously came to life.

"Thank you", I yelled graciously. I popped in my memory card and waited for all the photos to appear. I scrolled endlessly through the photos trying to select which ones to print. The "print all" button seemed a better solution. Five minutes later I was stuffing hundreds of photos into the flimsy paper envelopes, feeling satisfied and accomplished.

As I was unlocking the door of my trunk, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hold on" I said to the caller, as I tried to balance the envelopes in one hand and my bag of groceries that I bought on impulse in the other. I managed to get my door open and my purchases shoved onto the passenger seat.

"Hello", I answered, out of breath not even looking at the caller id.

"Hi there", Edward's voice responded. My heart thumped.

"Well hello to you too. What are you doing?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"I'm actually in town and was wondering if you wanted to meet me at The Bridge?".

"Sure. I can be there in ten minutes". I said glancing at my clock.

"Ok see you then", he replied and hung up.

The Bridge is our small town's excuse of a local hangout. It actually is quite pretty with big old pine trees, natural stone benches, and small cliffs to climb. The old wooden bridge has been out of use for a long time, and it sort of became a natural meeting spot for teenagers. Edward arrived first of course, no car in sight, and was seated on one of the worn stone benches. He looked like a supermodel in his snug leather jacket and distressed jeans. His face brightened as I walked toward him and I couldn't contain my own smile.

I sat down next to him and he produced a hot chocolate for me.

"Thanks", I said accepting it and gratefully warming my hands.

"How are you?", he asked seriously.

"I'm…ok", I answered, letting out a deep breath. And it was the truth. I felt better now that I was with him. Comforted almost.

"Bella. I talked to Jasper. You can tell me". His golden eyes gazed into mine as if he wanted to take all of my pain away.

"I am ok. Really. It's just scary I guess. And Alice and I had an emotional past few days. It was weird, you know saying goodbye not knowing what will happen. I felt like I was saying goodbye to my best friend for the last time, like I wouldn't ever see her again".

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine".

"I know. I've just always been a worrywart and can't stop thinking about all of the what-ifs".

"Nothing will go wrong. She is being changed in an ideal situation. Jasper is making sure she will be as comfortable as possible. And remember she chose this, so she has been mentally preparing for months. She knows what to expect".

"I know you are right. I'll just be happy when it's over and I know she is ok", I said taking a sip of my hot cocoa and allowing it to warm me.

"I know", he said, rubbing my back.

"Will it hurt her?".

"Yes", he answered truthfully.

He noticed me cringe and pulled me closer into his body. My head rested on his shoulder and I allowed a few tears to escape. He played with my hair and told me everything would be ok, and I believed him.

"Thank you", I said sitting up and giving him a small smile.

"No problem at all", he said flashing a wide grin. He stood up quickly.

"I got you something".

"You- you did?" I asked in surprise.

"I'll be right back". If he didn't say he would be right back I wouldn't have noticed he had even left. I blinked once and he was standing in the same exact spot, holding a blue gift bag.

"Edward. You shouldn't have", I said feeling guilty.

He rolled his eyes. "Just open it Bella".

I gently spread the tissue paper to find a purple hoodie emblazoned with the Washington Huskies logo.

"I don't want you to forget that you have something to look forward to in the fall. Your journey is just starting too", he whispered in my ear.

"Edward it's perfect", I said throwing my arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you".

"You are very welcome", he said smiling down at me. My insides fluttered and I pulled away.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" I asked.

"As long as they involve you, I don't care".

"Well I think that can be arranged", I said pulling him towards my truck.

He stopped a foot away from my truck, frowning.

"Is there a problem?", I asked.

"Do we really have to ride in _that_?" he asked jokingly.

"Yes! Now get in and I don't want to hear another word about my truck", I teased.

He held his hands up in surrender and crawled into the passenger seat. I turned on my car and my cheeks flushed as my speakers blared to life with Eminem screaming profanities loudly.

I looked over at him guiltily preparing my speech about how I was trying to release my tension and aggression, when his mouth moves in perfect sync with Eminem's words. He raps the lyrics flawlessly, his head nodding to the beat. I watch in awe until the song ends. _This could be top ten sexiest moment of my life._

"You rap too?" I laughed.

"Silly Bella. There's a lot you don't know about me", he said arching one eyebrow at me, his mouth pulling into his trademark crooked smile.

_Gulp. Edward Cullen will be the death of me. _I pulled out of the parking lot, suddenly looking forward to this day much more than I was an hour ago.


	17. Never Have I Ever

Three days into summer vacation and I am already bored. Charlie tried to convince me to get a job, which isn't a bad idea_. I have to find something to take up my time._ I heard the mail truck rumble slowly by the house which motivated my to get my lazy ass off the couch. I rifled through the bills and the junk mail, same as always. There was a small stiff square envelope addressed to me, with no stamp. I smiled looking at the neat script knowing who it was from. A small note was tucked inside.

_I always turn to music to lean on. I hope you find some comfort in it too. _

_-Edward _

I ran upstairs and put the silver disc into my CD player and sat cross-legged on my bed. I listened to the full playlist through once, absorbing the lyrics and forgetting about my feelings. I don't think I could have made a better mix for myself. There was a song for every emotion. Something to dance to, something to cry to, something to drown out thoughts to, lyrics to reflect on. A perfect mix of seriousness and silliness. He chose each song with care and I loved it.

I pulled out my phone and sent Edward a quick text:

_I got your playlist. It's perfect. _

_I'm glad you like it._

_Untouched? :)_

_Hey now, don't get any ideas. I know it was your and Alice's favorite._

_Leona Lewis?_

_What can I say? I have a soft spot for ballads._

_Well I couldn't have made a better playlist for myself. Thanks._

_You are welcome._

_Any more updates? _

_She should awaken soon. I will let you know as soon as possible._

_Thank you._

Edward has more than kept his promise with keeping me updated about Alice. He even visited her on the second day to see how she was doing and to support Jasper, who is a bundle of nerves. We will all be relieved once the change is complete.

I set my phone aside and restarted the cd. It's only been three days since Edward and I hung out and I miss him. After we left The Bridge we sat on my porch and talked for hours. We talked about everything and nothing at the same time. His stories were fascinating to me. It's easy to forget that he has been on this Earth for more than a hundred years and experienced the history I've only read about in books. While it is fascinating to me, it is also terrifying. I know I shouldn't allow myself to get so close with him but in Alice's absence, I crave his presence more than ever. The feelings I have tried so hard to suppress continue to bubble towards the surface. A song on the radio, a quick movement in my periphery, and my thoughts move to him. I find myself thinking of him, dreaming of him, and hoping to see him appear. _I don't know how much longer I can fight it._

_See you this weekend. _

His last text flashed across my screen.My stomach fluttered at the thought._ Yep, this is a definitely a losing battle. If I'm being honest, I don't really want to win. _

XXXxxxXXX

_Brrrring. _

The phone was ringing from the kitchen and I ran downstairs to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered out of breath.

"Bella!" a sobbing voice squealed.

"Alice! Honey are you ok?". I placed a shaky hand over my pulsing heart.

"I'm wonderful. I just had to let you know I'm ok. I'm more than ok. I'm perfect". I could hear the smile in her voice and my body immediately relaxed.

"Alice you almost gave me a heart attack. I've been so worried, even though Jasper has been keeping me updated. I was just terrified something would go wrong. How do you feel?"

"It's strange. Everything is so.. different. Bright and loud. I can hear everything. My throat hurts. Jasper is going to take me hunting. We'll be holed up in the cabin the rest of the summer."

"Ok, well go relax. Adjust. Whatever you need to do. I'm so happy you are ok. Keep in touch".

"I will. Don't worry about me. Have fun with Edward this summer".

"You had to sneak that in, didn't you?" I laughed.

"Of course. I'll be expecting juicy stories on move-in day".

"I will too. Bye".

"Bye sweetie".

I hung up the phone and ran my fingers through my hair. I feel like celebrating. I thought for a moment of calling Edward but decided to open my cookbook instead. I settled on chocolate hazelnut soufflés.

I brought my I pod down into the kitchen and listened to Edward's mix for a third time while I worked, singing and dancing around the kitchen. I whipped, whisked, and gently folded the fluffy mixture until it was the perfect consistency. I equally divided the batter into individual ramekins and popped them into the oven. Thirty minutes later the scent of chocolate was wafting throughout the house and my soufflés were perfectly puffy.

I waited impatiently until it was cool enough to hold, grabbed a spoon and my new favorite Huskies and headed outside to the porch swing. I dug in and mentally complimented myself on the silky yet light texture with a rich chocolate taste. In minutes my ramekin was licked clean and I was pulling my sleeves over my hands. Even though it was late May, it was still a bit chilly. The light rain didn't help, as it would occasionally blow onto the porch and mist my face. I lay there breathing in the fresh scent of rain until Charlie's cruiser pulled up.

I walked in to start dinner, groaning as I remembered the mess I left in the kitchen. I shuffled those dishes aside and began cutting vegetables for a chicken pot pie.

"Bells?" Charlie called.

"I'm in here", I replied.

"Looks good", he commented as I was stirring the vegetables into creamy sauce.

I smiled at him and he retreated to the living room. I'll miss this routine with my dad. I feel at home in the kitchen, and I like to take care of him. I'll have to give him a few cooking lessons before I leave for the summer.

"So have you thought any more about what you'd like to major in?" Charlie asked as we sat eating our dinner.

"I actually was looking through the majors yesterday. It's sort of overwhelming. There's so much to choose from", I admitted.

"Well try and think about what you are good at. Which subjects did you like?"

"Well you know I love to read, but the thought of majoring in English or Literature does not appeal to me at all".

"How about teaching reading?".

"I'm not so sure I have the personality for teaching. It takes a special person I think to inspire students".

"Well did anything jump off the page for you?"

"Well there's always business, because there's a lot of possibilities and choices".

"That's not a bad idea", he said scooping up a spoonful of potpie.

"I thought environmental health might be a good one too".

"No doubt. Especially with this whole "go green" stuff happening now".

"We'll see. I've heard most people change their minds anyways once they are there so I may go in undecided. I'd like to talk to my advisor and learn some more about career options".

"As long as you are happy", he said simply. He patted his belly, signaling a satisfying meal.

"Yea. By the way this weekend I'm going to Port Angeles to see a friend's band. You don't mind do you?", I asked more out of respect than anything.

"Of course not. Does this friend happen to be a boy?".

I rolled my eyes and gathered our dishes. "Yes he does. He is a friend of Alice's". I threw that in to soften the blow. Charlie worships the ground Alice walks on.

"Well then, he must be a good guy".

"He is", I answered. Charlie and I don't talk boys.

I spent some time on the couch with my laptop that evening, browsing through majors and becoming more overwhelmed. I wish something jumped out at me, but it is sort of terrifying trying to select something you want to be doing for the rest of your life. A few hours later I snapped my laptop closed in frustration and announced I was going to bed early.

"G'night", Charlie mumbled, his eyes glued to the screen.

I padded upstairs, yawning widely. I collapsed on my bed not realizing how tired I had been and was asleep in minutes.

XXXxxxXXX

_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time _

_I'm having a ball don't stop me now _

_If you wanna have a good time just give me a call _

_Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time) _

_Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time) _

_I don't want to stop at all _

Edward's playlist was blaring through my room as I sang along with Queen, painfully out of tune while I was getting ready for the night. I stood nervously in front of my closet, unsure of what to wear. I could really use Alice right now. I finally settled on a pair of dark skinny jeans with an embellished gray tank top. I slid into some simple black heels and was out the door. I picked up Angela and her cousin Kate, who was staying with her for the weekend. Kate was two years older than us and goes to the Art Institute of Portland. She has stunning pale blond hair and is the opposite of a stereotypical artist. She looks stunning in a flowy green dress and silver heels. She holds out a well-manicured hand with a giant smile on her face.

"I'm Kate".

"Nice to meet you Kate, I'm Bella".

"So where are we going tonight? I have to let Ben and Garret know where to meet us".

"It's called the Red Pig in Port Angeles. Ben knows how to get there" Angela answered for me.

"So your boyfriend is in the band?" Kate asked.

My stomach flipped at the thought of Edward as my boyfriend.

"Actually we are just friends" I admitted.

Angela rolled her eyes.

"They are totally more than friends. Something is definitely there".

"Dish!" Kate squealed.

I kept my eyes on the road, attempting to hold in my smile.

"Were just taking things slow. We'll be going to college together in the fall. He is a sophomore there already".

The ride went quickly as we talked nothing else of boys. As we walked into the bar Angela whispered into Kate's ear and pointed towards the stage where Edward was setting up.

"Don't take it too slow girl. That is grade A meat right there", she giggled in my ear.

I had to agree as I admired his solid biceps that were peeking out from his light blue v-neck. The muscles in his back flexed as he gently wound the wires in a neat circle.

"Earth to Bella" Angela teased.

Edward's eyes snapped up then as he heard Angela say my name. He shot me a dazzling smile and I waved at him with a stupid grin on my face. Kate whisked Angela off to the bar, shamelessly playing the role of the corrupting older cousin who supported her younger cousins underage drinking. Edward greeted me with a hug and I didn't resist. My hands lingered on his toned forearms, and for the first time I didn't flinch from his cool skin.

"What are you guys playing tonight?" I asked.

"We'll play a few of our songs, but the owner wanted us to do some covers".

"Oh that will be fun. How about you do a Leona solo?" I teased.

"I'll never live down Leona huh?" he said leaning closer to me.

"Nope". I laughed.

"Well in that case", he grabbed my face with both of his hands and took a step forward, our bodies inches away from each other. "No more playlists for you", he breathed, and headed back towards the stage, his body shaking with laughter.

"Ass", I muttered under my breath knowing he would hear. I glanced around the room searching for Angela and Kate. They were seated at a table now joined by Ben and a good looking man I assumed to be Garret. Angela had an eyebrow raised at me with a smug smile on her face. I ignored her and introduced myself to Garrett. He had shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He and Kate made a picture perfect couple. Kate slid a rum and coke towards me.

"Thanks", I said.

"We are playing Never Have I Ever", Ben said rubbing his hands together excitedly. "We go in a circle and share something we have never done. If you have done it, you drink".

"Sounds easy enough", I admitted.

"Ok I'll start. Never have I ever gotten a speeding ticket", Angela stated.

"Lame", Garret shouted bringing his glass towards his lips. Ben and Kate followed him.

"Never have I ever smoked a cigarette", Ben said. Garrett and Kate drank to that.

"Ok I'm getting you all with this. Never have I ever lived in Forks", Kate smiled. We all drank except for Garrett who grinned at his girlfriend.

"Never have I ever had sex in a car", Garrett said. _Shit._ I raised my drink and held it up.

"Cheers", I said, cursing Riley Biers under my breath.

"Never have I ever had sex in a bed", I laughed, knowing I would get everyone. Sure enough, they all drank. Angela was the only one who blushed.

The game continued for the next few minutes until Edward's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Welcome to the Red Pig. We are The Immortal. Enjoy the show", his lips were pressed tightly together, as if he were unhappy about something. He slung the guitar strap over his shoulder and practically oozed sex and confidence. His fingers plucked away at the melody and he stepped towards the microphone. Bruno Mars was in trouble because he would never compete with Edward singing the words of one of my favorite songs, The Other Side.

_Truth of the matter is I'm complicated _

_You're as straight as they come _

_You go 'bout your day baby while I had from the sun _

_It's better if you don't understand_

_Cause you wont know what it's like _

_Til you try _

_You know I've been waiting on the other side and you, all you gotta do is cross the line I could wait a whole life time but you just gotta decide _

_You know I _

_I've been waiting on the other, waiting on the other side _

_We would live forever _

_Who could ask for more You could die if you wanted _

_But baby what for_

Edward sang with such emotion and the lyrics seemed stamped in my mind forever. As he made eye contact with me, it was as if he was willing me to understand the depth of the lyrics. The rest of the night my mind was reeling with possibilities. Ben and Garrett carried their equally drunk girlfriends out of the bar while I waited for Edward to finish packing up.

"Can I ride home with you?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair. He was anxious about something.

"Sure", I said. He wasn't acting like himself and it made me feel on edge.

"Edward is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes", he said opening my car door. I didn't get in.

"Get in the car Bella". He held the door open widely, waiting for me to get in.

"No", I said grinding my teeth together.

He closed his eyes tightly. "Please".

"Tell me what is wrong". I stepped closer to him, trying to calm him down. He retreated and spun in a circle.

"Did you really have sex with someone in a car?", he asked with a pained expression in his honey eyes.

"You heard", I whispered.

"Of course I heard. I could hear you in a room full of thousands of people".

"I'm not going to apologize for something that happened before I even knew you Edward" I spat, annoyed with the fact that he was mad over this one little incident. I don't even want to imagine all the women he's lured in with his striking appearance.

"I'm not mad at you Bella. It's just the thought…of someone else. _Touching_ you", his jaw clenched tightly in anger.

"Edward it happened one time. I'm over it". And I was. In fact, it was something I'd rather forget.

"You are worth more than that Bella".

"Don't tell me what I'm worth Edward. I made the choice to do it. A girl has got to grow up at some point in her life".

"I'm sorry. I know I have no right to be upset".

"It's ok", I said reaching for his hand. "I know it's just because you care". He visibly relaxed and pulled me in for a hug. He gently kissed my forehead. I squeezed him tighter around the waist, and felt his body stiffen slightly.

"C'mon you better get home", he said, opening the door for me once again.

"I really liked the Bruno Mars song you did", I said trying to change the subject.

"You did?" he asked, his face brightening.

"Of course. He's got n–n-n-nothin' on you though", I joked. He laughed, but he still didn't seem back to his normal self.

"Edward. Is there something else bothering you?".

"There's something I need to tell you Bella". His hands were balled into his fits and his knee was bouncing rapidly up and down.

"Ok", I said anxiously.

"Our band. We were asked. I couldn't refuse. Because of them", he was avoiding it.

"Spit it out Edward", I said, getting frustrated.

"We were asked to do a summer tour in Europe. I leave in two days", he admitted.

_Never have I ever hated Europe so much._

_**A/N: Check out Edward's playlist for Bella in my profile. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. It should be wrapping up in a few more chapters!**_


	18. Acoustic Au Revoir

**Chapter 18**

Two days. _Two._ Hopes of summer memories were gone before they even had a chance. I turned the key angrily in the ignition and sped out of the parking lot . I wanted to pound on the dashboard and scream like a child, but somehow, I managed to compose myself.

"Wow. Well that's- that's just great for you guys", I said with a forced smile.

"It was a last minute decision. We didn't think we would even be invited…"

"Edward. You don't owe me an explanation. You guys will have an amazing time in Europe". My eyes started to water and I gripped the steering wheel willing my tears to stay inside. _Stop being selfish, you can be happy for your friend._ I tried to force another smile on my face but my facial muscles didn't want to obey. I'm pretty sure it looked more like a grimace.

"I'm sorry Bella", he whispered so softly I almost didn't hear. His finger traced a figure eight slowly through the condensation on the window.

"Stop apologizing. This is a good thing". _For you._

"Can I come see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course", I answered. His face broke out in the smile that I desperately needed to see. It was as if his smile lifted the gloomy mood from the truck.

I drove past the sign welcoming me back into Forks much sooner than I wanted. We pulled into my driveway and I pulled my keys out. Even though we still had two days together I felt as if this were our final goodbye. I looked over at him sadly and it was as if he knew what I wanted. He slid me closer to him wrapping his arms around me.

"I know", he whispered against my hair.

A curtain wiggled in the front window, emitting a faint glow from inside.

"I better get inside", I breathed, although my body refused to move. He opened the door for me, pressed his cool lips to my forehead, gave me a small smile and disappeared into the night.

After mumbling a quick goodnight to Charlie I was left alone to myself. I quickly scrubbed my face and brushed my teeth and moped around my bedroom. I knew I shouldn't be throwing myself a pity party, but I couldn't help it. _I'm such a teenager._ Alice was gone for the summer, now Edward too. I still have Angela, and maybe I can squeeze in a visit to Phoenix. I sighed loudly, and spun around in my computer chair propping my feet on my desk.

I willed myself to stop sulking and grabbed a notebook that was buried underneath stacks of cds. I scrawled _Reasons to be Happy_ across the top of the page.

_Edward will have fun._

_His band will get great exposure. _

_I can spend quality time with Angela before we go off to different schools. _

_Charlie and I can…bond…over…something?_

_Cooking lessons! Teach Charlie to cook. _

_I can start a new hobby. _

_It could be worse…_

I tapped my pen against the silver spirals. _Surely there's something else I can write._ I chewed absently on the pen cap willing my brain to think of another reason. _Screw it, that's enough for now._ I gave myself a pat on the back for managing to come up with anything at all. I popped Grease in my laptop and pulled the covers up to my chin eager to get lost into the mindless, but oh so great, love story of Danny and Sandy. My eyes slid shut before the opening credits finished.

I woke up to discover my laptop balancing dangerously close to the edge of my bed. _That would be an expensive accident._ I yawned widely and stretched, my joints popping with the movement. I showered and ate breakfast quickly, hoping to spend as much time with Edward today as possible. Charlie was working an extra shift today so I called Edward, hoping he was as eager as I. He answered as I shrugged into my jeans and pulled a t-shirt over my head.

"Hello Bella. I wasn't expecting you to call so early" he answered, unable to hide the smile in his voice.

"Well you know what they say about the early bird", I said, padding down the stairs in my bare feet to check the temperature outside and decide if I needed to add another layer.

"She catches the worm", he answered for me, casually leaning in the doorframe, his phone still pressed to his ear. I was speechless for a moment, my mouth hanging open in surprise to discover this beautiful creature waiting for me. On my porch. A shiver ran through my body that had nothing to do with the weather.

"Yes she does. H-hi", I greeted.

"What would you like to do today?", he asked, tucking his phone into the pocket of his jeans.

"I was hoping you had an idea. After all, you are the one leaving the country", I said shuffling my toe along the worn wooden planks.

"Well I do have a few errands to run. If you don't mind, of course", he purred throwing me that dazzling smile of his.

"Sure, let me just go grab my things". I ran back into the house, scribbled a note to Charlie, pulled on my sneakers, and looped a scarf around my neck.

"Ready!" I announced, shrugging my shoulders.

We rode in a comfortable silence as we left the Forks city limits. A pleasant piano melody played and I closed my eyes to listen. Edward was humming along in perfect harmony.

"No Eminem today?", I joked.

"No I needed something a bit more calming", he admitted. For the first time today I took notice of the purplish tinge beneath his eyes. I furrowed my brow in concern. I placed a finger at the top of his cheekbone and opened my mouth in question.

"No need to be concerned. I look more…refreshed, after I…hunt", he responded to my unspoken question.

"Ahh. I see", I said, filing away yet another piece of information about his lifestyle.

"Will you be ok in Europe? I mean...will you find time? To hunt?", I worried.

"You can find time for anything when you don't sleep", he answered with a laugh. I felt relieved to know he wasn't troubled about maintaining his special diet abroad.

"What do you do all night?", I mused. I could only dream of what I would do to fill up the many hours I waste in slumber. _Read, probably._ _Cook maybe? Although who would eat the food? Work on my sewing skills._ The possibilities would be endless.

"It depends. I spend a lot of time on my music. Writing and composing songs. Playing the piano or guitar. I read quite often as well. It is more enjoyable to be in the company of others, of course".

"Fascinating", I breathed in awe. I couldn't even fathom the amount of knowledge and skill he has gained throughout his life.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. I make the best out of my situation, but it is certainly nothing to be glorified", he snapped.

"It _is _fascinating to me Edward. _You_ are fascinating to me", I said stubbornly. Although he would never admit it, I know Edward is a rare breed. I highly doubt all vampires spend their time in such a productive and self-improving manner.

His jaw tightened, but he said nothing more on the subject. I waited in the car as he stopped at a quaint music store. He exited the store and my cheeks flamed as I shamelessly admired his muscled arms supporting a huge box filled with sound equipment. His face showed no sign of strain as he loaded the box into the trunk.

"One more stop", he winked. My heart fluttered. I thought people only winked in movies. _Be serious, Bella. Edward is not people. Edward is _Edward._ And cue the harps._

We drove down the familiar street of Port Angeles and he stopped into one of the local cafes.

"Wait here", he commanded.

Minutes later he reappeared with a paper bag that he carefully placed in the back seat. I didn't ask where we were going as he maneuvered off the beaten path. I wouldn't have even noticed the dirt road, hidden in overgrowth, as if Mother Nature wanted to protect her secrets. His Volvo bounced slightly against the rocky path and soon we were parked beneath the trees. We were greeted with a magnificent view of the Port, the deep blue water stretching towards the snow-capped mountains.

"It's beautiful", I whispered, and looked to Edward who was spreading the familiar large plaid blanket under the shade of a giant tree. I blushed as I recalled our previous encounter and my excitement. _That was a good day_.

He nodded in agreement and reached into the brown paper bag handing me a turkey and cheese Panini and a bag of kettle chips. I felt self-conscious eating alone, until I tasted the sandwich, which I devoured in minutes.

"Thank you that was delicious", I said rubbing my belly in satisfaction.

In my mindless feasting, I neglected to notice Edward pull out his acoustic guitar, which he was absentmindedly plucking.

"Play me something", I requested, propping my head against the tree. He bit his bottom lip in thought. His fingers mesmerized me as they elegantly ran along each string, strumming complicated chords, and creating a heavenly unknown blues melody. I closed my eyes in contentment and allowed the music to carry me away. I couldn't imagine a more perfect sound. We stayed for hours, not speaking one word. His music expressed the emotions we couldn't speak, the melody changing with each longing look. I stayed curled against his body realizing I would be perfectly happy to stay this way forever. As oranges and reds streaked through the sky, Edward reluctantly dragged me back to the car, arguing that Charlie would send out a search party if I didn't make it home for dinner. We held hands on the way home, continuing to enjoy each other's company absent of words.

Luckily, the cruiser was noticeably absent when we pulled into my driveway. Always the gentleman, he walked me to the front door, and hugged me tightly. It pained me to say goodbye, knowing we only had a few precious hours left before he was gone.

"I had an amazing time today", I breathed into his shoulder. He nodded against my hair, planting kisses along my forehead. His hands brushed the hair from my face and he stared intently into my eyes, licking his lips.

"May I kiss you Bella?", he whispered into my ear. I managed to nod before his lips were crashing upon mine, our tongues twisting in perfect harmony once again. Too soon he was pulling away and whispering good-bye. I watched his silver Volvo disappear down the straight. I entered the house shaking my head in laughter and wondering how Edward Cullen had managed to captivate me once again.

**A/N:** One more day folks before Edward is off to Europe. What will happen on their last day together?


	19. A Proper Goodbye

**Chapter 19**

I dug through the cabinets, searching for something that sounded mildly appetizing. Charlie barreled through the door seconds later, pizza boxes in hand, saving the day. My stomach rumbled at the scent, as he flipped off the top and grabbed a slice.

"Thanks Dad. This looks awesome". My mouth watered as I selected an extra cheesy slice covered in ham and pineapple.

"You deserve a break kid", he said, folding his crust in half and popping it into his mouth.

"Speaking of… I was thinking about giving you a few cooking lessons before I leave for school. I think you are old enough to learn your way around the kitchen". His eyes widened in horror.

"I dunno Bells. You know Stouffer's makes some pretty good meals", he remarked. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't even think about it. You aren't getting out of this one. We'll start small. Crock pot meals, casseroles, and pasta dishes. Soon you'll be giving Bobby Flay a run for his money".

He audibly gulped and I threw my head back in laughter.

"Criminals? No big deal. A casserole? Watch out!" I teased.

"I guess you are right. I can't survive on frozen meals and take out forever", he reluctantly admitted. I smiled smugly stuffing another slice into my mouth.

"But I choose what meals to make", he argued.

"Deal".

Charlie and I spent the evening together dreaming up wacky kitchen concoctions and ignoring the mindless sitcom playing before us on the television. I jotted down some meals he seemed genuinely interested in learning to make. He eventually dozed off in his armchair and I tiptoed upstairs quietly. I switched off my lamp and crawled into bed. This time I lasted until Sandy's makeover before I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke to the scent of bacon wafting through the air. I was shocked that Charlie was so quick to attempt cooking after our conversation. I dragged my feet slowly down the steps, yawning. A shock of bronze hair was peeking through the spindles. _Hah. I should have known_. The absence of burnt grease was a dead giveaway. I plodded into the kitchen, shaking my head. Edward was expertly maneuvering around my kitchen, flipping pancakes in a skillet and tending to the sizzling bacon. His back was turned toward me and I admired him working. He was dressed simply today, in a navy zip up and faded jeans. One of his sleeves continued to fall down and he hastily shoved it back up to his elbows.

"I'm not even going to ask", I said accepting a glass of orange juice from his hands.

"Good morning to you too", he chuckled, returning to retrieve the pancakes and bacon.

"Charlie?" My eyebrows rose in question.

"Left an hour ago with his tackle box".

"This looks delicious", I said eyeing the plate hungrily. The pancakes were light and fluffy and the bacon was perfectly crisp. I drizzled syrup generously over the plate and took a bite.

"Mmm", was all I could manage, stuffing another forkful into my mouth. I closed my eyes in ecstasy. The closest thing I'd had towards a warm breakfast lately was a pop tart.

"I'm glad you like it", he smiled from across the table. The purplish tinge beneath his eyes had faded and his eyes were brighter. Topaz. A wave of relief washed through me to see him looking a bit healthier.

"What's on the agenda today?" I asked him between bites.

"It might be best if we stay inside. There is going to be a large thunderstorm midday".

"Well we could always stay here. Watch a movie or something?" I mulled over the idea of lounging around with Edward, cuddled beneath a blanket and watching a movie. It seemed so _normal._ Yet, I couldn't deny my excitement over the thought of it.

"What do you think about taking a trip to my parents house?", he suggested.

My eyes widened at his suggestion. "Oh. I would… love to meet your parents". I said with a forced smile. _Deep breaths._

"Actually they happen to be away at the moment, so it will just be the two of us. I assume Charlie will return early due to the rain. I thought perhaps it would be best if you didn't have to explain my presence".

"Oh, yes. Of course. That makes sense. Charlie", I mumbled. I didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. While I'm not sure if we are ready to introduce each other to our respective families yet, meeting the Cullen's would share another piece of Edward's life with me. I settled on disappointment and his forehead creased in question.

"We can stay here if you prefer. I would be more than happy to meet the Chief", he replied, misreading my disappointment.

"No!" I practically shouted. "No. That's ok. Your place will be great".

"Ok", he laughed. He didn't even acknowledge my mini panic attack at the mere thought of introducing him to my father. I smiled at him gratefully and stood up to wash the dishes.

"I got it. You go get ready", he smiled at me, throwing a dishtowel over his shoulder. _Domestic Edward. Hot. _

I opened my mouth in protest and he playfully flicked the towel at my thigh. I retreated upstairs with a silly grin on my face. I washed my face and applied my makeup quickly. I pulled on my jeans and threw on an old band t-shirt, fluffing my hair. Edward was waiting with the door open and an umbrella in hand. He grabbed the small of my back and guided me towards my truck, carefully holding the umbrella over my body. He opened the passenger door for me and took in my puzzled look.

"It can be difficult to find our house, especially in the rain", he reasoned.

I shivered as I settled into the seat, and watched him jog gracefully to the driver's side. He shook a few raindrops out of his hair and raised his arm, signaling me to scoot closer to him. I smiled into his shoulder as we drove away. A few minutes later we were pulling down a nearly invisible road, hidden by overgrown greenery. The father along we drove, the more manicured the road became. Aged cedar trees symmetrically lined the road and gradually thinned as we pulled into the Cullen's lawn. The driveway wound to a faded, white brick house was that situated close to the tree line. It was a timeless home, one that appeared to have been built in the early 1800's.

"It's beautiful", I said observing the intricate details. Thick white moldings, black shutters, and lush flower boxes complimented each rectangular window. The house appeared to be three stories, yet still seemed modest and cozy. Edward pulled straight into the garage, thankfully, as the rain was coming down in thick sheets. He ushered us inside and I gasped. The interior was even more beautiful than the exterior. It was surprisingly modern, with a wide-open floor plan, as if several of the walls had been removed. The rear wall was entirely replaced with glass and overlooked a bubbling river. The rooms were decorated tastefully, and boasted dark wood floors with bright white walls. A brick fireplace was nestled in the corner, flanked by built in bookshelves that were meticulously organized. A giant curving staircase drew my eyes up to the high-beamed ceilings. He led me up the stairs where we were greeted by a kitchen equipped for a five star chef. Viking stove, sub-zero fridge, marble counter tops, white-custom cabinetry, a porcelain farm sink. _The kitchen of my dreams, in a house full of vampires._

"Yea, it doesn't get much use", he joked, noticing my amazement.

We continued down the hallway, which is lined with several doors. He paused at the last door.

"This is my room", he explained, shyly. I feel anxious, and flattered that he feels comfortable enough to share this piece of himself with me. I squeeze his hand and we walk in together.

The first thing I notice is another wall-sized window with a river view, although he has the luxury of small glass front balcony. The second thing I notice is that there is no bed, just a simple black leather couch. Another wall is entirely covered in rows of cds, which I'm sure are precisely organized. There are a few instruments scattered about the room, a keyboard in the corner and a few guitars leaning against the wall.

"I love it. It's perfectly you", I admit truthfully. I couldn't imagine a more perfect place for Edward to hole up and work on his music. Lounging on the couch strumming his guitar, or jotting a melody out on the balcony. His face broke out in that irresistible smile of his, and he pulled me onto the couch.

"Well I'm happy that you love it", he whispered in my ear.

I wrapped my arms around him and sighed contently. We lay there for awhile, discussing his plans for Europe. He promises to write each week and call when he has the chance. We try to remain positive, envisioning days spent on campus together. It seems like forever ago that we were declaring our love for each other at Romio's. He interrupted my thoughts by arguing that I needed to eat lunch.

For the second time in a day, he cooked for a magnificent meal for me. This time a grilled cheese with a side of kettle chips. I took a bite and didn't even care that the melted cheese scalded my tongue because it was so delicious.

"If the whole music thing doesn't work out for you, there's always culinary school", I teased.

"Maybe next time", he replied solemnly. My heart dropped as I realized how backhanded my compliment was. Hell, for all I knew Edward could already be Cordon Bleu graduate.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean for that to sound so insensitive. It's just that sometimes, I forget…you aren't. you know..human".

"I suppose that's a good thing and a bad thing, Bella", he replied softly.

I shoved the reasons for why it could be a bad thing out of my mind, and focused on eating the rest of my sandwich without making any more stupid remarks. He quickly cleaned up the minimal mess and we entered the living room. My eyes took in a sleek grand piano, that somehow I neglected to notice earlier.

"Is it yours?" I asked in astonishment. He simply nodded and sat down on the bench. He tapped his finger on the space next to him, signaling me to join him. I happily obliged. Soon his fingers were dancing across the keys, creating a composition so complex it was impossible to believe the sounds were coming from him alone.

"You are so talented", I breathed when he finished.

"Years of practice", he said, brushing off my compliment. I rolled my eyes.

"I got you something", he admitted, effectively changing the subject. He pulled a thick envelope from his pocket. I suddenly became very nervous. _Should I have gotten him something too? A farewell gift? _

"Edward, you shouldn't have".

"I don't want to hear it. Open it", he said, placing the envelope into my hands. I tore into it eagerly and my mouth dropped open. Inside was a voucher for a plane ticket to Paris.

"It's—it's too much", I stammered reading the details of the voucher. A round trip ticket, any dates I wanted. _To Paris!_

"Bella. It's really more of a gift to myself. I can't bear to be away from you all summer".

"You really want me to visit you in Europe?", I said, a smile breaking out across my face.

"More than anything", he admitted.

"Ok. I'll be there", I replied.

"I can't wait", he whispered, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Thank you. So much", I whispered in return.

"I should get you home". I nodded sadly in agreement, my throat thick with emotion.

Too soon we were pulling in my driveway. Too soon I was crying into his shoulder, whispering goodbyes and a half-hearted "have a great time". With a final deep kiss on the lips, and a shared I'll miss you he was gone. He left quickly, but it didn't make it any less painful.

Charlie wasn't home yet. He must have taken shelter elsewhere, luckily for me. I holed up in my room and faked a migraine when he came home around eight o'clock. I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed, knowing I wouldn't even be able to sleep. I almost screamed when I returned to my room, seeing the looming shadow perched on my bed.

"I couldn't stay away. Not knowing I have only a few precious hours left with you", he said gruffly, pulling me closer to his body.

"I won't argue with that", I breathed, knotting my fingers into his hair as he gently laid us down. He balanced himself on top of me, so I couldn't even feel him. I craved his weight and was overcome with the desire for his body to be pressed into mine. I arched my back into his, moving my hands slowly down his spine in attempt to pull him closer. He responded with a groan, and seemed to let go of his self-control. His head collapsed into my shoulder.

"Bella", he moaned into my neck, sending tingles throughout my body. His plea was all I needed. I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing him deeply, and grabbed feverishly at his t-shirt. He responded by lifting it over his head, and I caught a glimpse of his perfectly sculpted torso in the moonlight before he was crashing into me once more. His hands wound slowly up my stomach, finally pulling my t-shirt above my head to reveal my black lace bra.

"You are so beautiful", he murmured kissing me on the mouth and continuing down my neck trailing along down my stomach. It seemed to take hours before he reached the top of my jeans. I closed my eyes in anticipation, and he pulled my legs out in one swift motion. I fumbled with the button on his jeans, feeling his hardness straining against the zipper. Finally he was free, and two flimsy scraps of fabric kept us apart. His eyes grazed me hungrily, and I've never known such desire in my entire life. Our kisses were frenzied now, our hands ravishing one another's body, itching for more.

"Are you ok?", I asked him, desperately hoping he could do this.

"More than ok", he responded desperately, hooking his fingers around my panties and sliding them down my legs. He lowered himself onto my body once more, panting. His hands twisted in my hair, his cool breath filling my mouth. I bucked my hips against him, unable to contain my need for his body any longer. I pulled down his boxers and waited for him to make the first move.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his golden eyes locked on mine. I nodded and searched for his mouth once again, taking his length in my hands, and he shuddered on top of me. I slowly pumped my hands up and down his shaft, carefully guiding him towards me entrance. He exhaled loudly and slowly slipped inside of me. We both groaned at the contact, and he gently moves in and out of me. I twist my hips, craving more and he responds by moving fast, pushing harder. Our breathing increases and he doesn't take his eyes off of mine.

"God, Edward", I moan breathlessly, the sensation overcoming me. I can feel the faint tingles of pleasure itching in my toes. He shifts his hips slightly and hits the point of no return. My walls begin to clench around him, and I can barely contain my yells as I climax beneath him. I feel him jerk suddenly, collapsing beside me as he pulls himself out of me.

"Wow", he breathed.

"That" I exhaled, "was amazing".

We lay in silence for a while, our breaths returning to a steady pace. I curled my legs around him and he rubbed my back peacefully. Occasionally he would bury a kiss in my hair. _This was a proper goodbye._

"I'm glad you came back, even for a little bit", I whispered, my voice dragging into sleep. I inched closer to him and I am soon lulled into sleep by the calming up and down movement of his chest against my cheek.

XXXxxxXXX

I am barely aware of a rustling noise beside my bed, and the faint light of dawn peeking through the windows.

"I love you", he whispers. A cool breeze enters the room, and is gone. Suddenly I am sweating. The blankets are suffocating me, and it is sweltering in my room. I snap awake and sit bolt upright realizing what just happened.

"I love you too", I reply minutes too late.


	20. Postcards

The alarm on my cell phone beeps. _Time to roll over._ I situate myself on my belly, digging my toes into the cool grass and adjusting the thin band across my back. I pull at my bikini bottoms willing a tan line to appear against my pasty skin and groan in frustration as I glare up at the overcast sky. No sunglasses needed. Why can't one teensy ray of UV escape through the clouds? Six weeks into summer and I've seen only five sunny days. _Five!_ Yet, here I am, each day sprawled across the lawn in my bikini, armed with my library book of the week. _My summer ritual._

I was particularly captivated with this week's selection and was startled when the white truck was screeching to a halt in front of my mailbox. I feigned nonchalance until the mail truck was a few houses down and sprinted down the driveway. My heart raced as I reached in and grabbed the thick bundle of mail. I flicked the other mail carelessly aside, searching out my treasure. This week, the sleek postcard depicted a picture of the Coliseum with _Ciao Roma_ splashed across the top in thick black letters. I turned it over excitedly and read the message scrawled in his elegant script.

_Ciao Bella! _

_I wish I could bottle up the sights and scents of Rome for you. It is almost as beautiful as you. I threw your coin in the Trevi Fountain, as per your request. I hope your wish comes true. Have you been brushing up on your French? Only one more week. I miss you more than you can imagine. See you soon. Arrivederci! _

_Always, _

_Edward_

My heart continued to thump rapidly in my chest as I tacked the postcard onto my already stuffed corkboard. Dublin. Athens. Brussels. Munich. London. Amsterdam. Barcelona. Photographs from each city were tacked and left as a reminder. A reminder that we would soon be together again. A reminder that Edward was still thinking of me. A reminder that he was pursuing his passion. A reminder that love was worth the wait. I sighed as I stared at the postcards, each more rumpled than the last. _The end is near._ One more week and we will be together again. Two more weeks and he will be home.

It was a good thing that Edward's second to last stop was Paris, because I needed every day of the six weeks to convince Charlie to let me fly halfway across the world by myself. I buttered him up with his favorite meal, filet mignon, baked potatoes, and steamed artichokes, followed with a creamy cheesecake. He nearly choked on his steak when I admitted I sort of had a boyfriend, who happened to be a musician touring in Europe. That was enough information for one night. For the next few weeks I dropped not-so-subtle hints about my newfound passion for the French culture. I even left a brochure for the Louvre on the coffee table. _Desperate times call for desperate measures._ When my plan finally came to fruition, Charlie had already endured countless lectures about how much I could benefit from a trip to Paris. I swear he was ready to buy me a plane ticket himself just so he could shut me up. That's when I dropped the bomb on him. _How convenient… I already had a ticket! Plus how can you worry about my safety when I would be in the protection of a band that already had weeks of experience touring Europe?_ He didn't talk to me for a few days, and I thought I would have to pull the "I'm 18 and a legal adult" card, when he finally agreed to let me go.

The last six weeks weren't spent completely on Operation Get Bella to Paris. Charlie and I also worked our way through several recipes. He mastered a few dishes, and is currently working on the grill. He has now taken to cooking one night of the week and it is surprisingly edible. I've spent a lot of quality time with Angela. She joins me for my daily ritual sometimes. We even hung out with Kate and Garrett again. I've talked to Edward on the phone a few times, but mostly we write each other. I give him some silly request for each city. I guess it makes it feel like I'm there in spirit.

I also did a lot of research on Paris. Were not talking Frommer's or Rosetta Stone, but Amelie, Le Divorce, Sabrina, Last Tango in Paris, Love in the Afternoon, Funny Face, An American in Paris, and even Ratatouille. While I don't learn much French from the movies, I have already fallen in love with the city and created an impossibly long list of things to do there.

Alice calls weekly with updates and peppers me with advice about Edward and Paris.

"You have to take scarves. All the chic Parisians wear them. And no labels on your shirts. Stick with neutrals or stripes. Definitely no sneakers. That just screams American tourist. You know what, I'll just send you a checklist of what to pack", she decided. I rolled my eyes into the phone.

"Whatever you say Alice. God forbid I look like an American tourist. Oh, the horror!", I chuckled.

"Trust me. Once you are surrounded with Parisian style, you will be thanking me". I couldn't argue with her. The girl does spend all her time looking at street style blogs and reading French Vogue. Carine Roitfeld is her idol.

I spend the next few days packing my suitcase with Alice-approved, versatile items. Skinny jeans, comfortable sandals and flats, a black dress, a few light t-shirts, a couple sundresses, a black blazer, and my favorite blue gauzy scarf. I throw in a sexy underwear set for good measure. _Just in case._ I'm fully packed two days in advance, suitcase waiting eagerly by the door. I stock up the freezer with food for Charlie. Mushroom lasagna, gazpacho, chicken enchiladas, hamburger patties, Stouffer's mac and cheese, and marinated chicken should cover him for the week. I leave detailed notes for reheating, crock pot cook times, and suggested side dishes. I take some comfort in the fact that he will be taken care of, and that he can truly try out his new kitchen skills while I'm gone.

Two days later and I'm descending into the Charles de Gaulle airport after a very long flight. I gaze out the tiny window hoping for a peek of some familiar French landmark to no avail. My stomach is practically somersaulting as I walk off the plane, carry-on in hand. I stop in the bathroom to freshen up before heading to our specified meeting spot at baggage claim. I weave in and out of the crowd trying to spot his bronzed hair, or his crooked smile. My heart falls when instead I see a robust man holding a thick cardboard sign with Isabella Swan written across it. I suddenly realize how much I'd been looking forward to this moment, clichés and all, and sigh in defeat. I walk with a little less pep in my step toward the slowly revolving luggage. And, just like in the movies, there he is, even more perfect than I remembered, propped against my suitcase with a lopsided grin on his face.

Now, I'm running, not caring how ridiculous I look, and barrel into his arms. He wraps his hands in my hair, looks deeply into my eyes, golden eyes blazing. He slowly traces one cool finger against my cheek and whispers "Bonjour my Bella". I stand up on my tiptoes and pull myself into his lips, tightening my grip around his neck. His lips part for me and our tongues twirl around each other in desperation.

"You tricked me", I gasped, pulling away with a smirk. He smiled down at me and brushed a lock of hair from my eyes.

"No. I surprised you. Very different", he answered, wrapping one arm around my waist and pulling my suitcase in the other. I look around for the robust man, assuming he was our taxi driver.

"I just paid him a few euros to hold the sign", he answered with a shrug. "Come on". He was dragging me out the door, and for the first time I was inhaling French air. I expected it to smell differently, but it really didn't. I followed Edward to a modest rental car, where he effortlessly loaded in my overstuffed suitcase and carry-on. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He rumpled his fingers through his bronze hair and covered his bronze eyes with a pair of Ray-Bans. _Gulp. _I tried not to stare at his biceps straining against his flimsy dusty blue tee shirt, or the way his jeans tightly hugged his ass. Instead I whispered, "I missed you. _So_ much". He answered with a kiss before guiding me into the passenger seat with a smirk.

The ride into Paris was filled with stories and catching up. He of course wanted to hear every minute detail of how I filled my days, while I was interested in his much more glamorous tales of the band's jaunt through Europe. I mostly stared at him while he drove, listening to him recounting his tales. The ride was quick, especially with Edward's driving, which seemed typical in France. Cars and motorcycles were bobbing and weaving like stunt drivers through the lanes, wild honks filling the air.

Soon the simple landscape gave way to grand buildings, crowded streets, and the beautiful architecture I had only seen in photographs and films. I looked out the window in awe at the beauty and culture surrounding me. Before I knew it, Edward was squeezing into an incredibly tiny parking spot in front of what can only be described as a palace. It was the most elegant hotel I've ever seen. It was several stories tall with a white stone façade, tall thin French windows, each lined with a thin wrought iron balcony dotted with flower boxes.

My mouth was hanging open as two uniformed doorman collected our luggage with a small bow, and ushered us inside. Le Bristol was etched above the revolving glass door and I swallowed audibly as I entered the spacious and inviting lobby. Another uniformed man was waiting behind the golden paneled counter with a smile. I absorbed every detail of the white marble floors, round marble pillars, beautiful round archways and crystal chandeliers, that were complimented in an 18th century style. It was the epitome of luxury. Edward checked in with the concierge and politely declined a hotel tour. We took the elevator up to the top floor and I held my breath as we entered the space I would share with Edward for the next week.

**A/N: Expect the next chapter quickly. I can hardly wait to see what these two get up to in Paris. Any ideas? **

**As always, thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. It's nice to know some people are reading this little story of mine!**


	21. Paris

It soon began clear to me that we were in one of the most lavish suites the hotel had to offer. Not to mention that we were in one of the nicest hotels Paris had to offer. Edward didn't even flinch at the beauty and luxury surrounding us. A small brochure told me that we were in the Panoramic Suite boasting views of Montmartre, l'Opéra, and the Eiffel Tower. Our suite was designed like a Parisian apartment. Two bedrooms, marble bathroom, a large sitting room, a fully equipped kitchen, a dining area, and even a private fitness room. The suite was bathed in gold and ivory tones, with rich wood tones. I paced slowly around the suite, touching the silky fabrics, peeking out the windows, and soaking it all in. I stepped out onto the private terrace, blooming with flowers that overlooked the courtyard garden.

"Hungry?", his voice breathed behind me.

"A little bit, yea", I admitted, barely noticing the rumble of my stomach. He disappeared inside and I continued gazing in amazement at the structures around me. I chuckled up towards the sky, a familiar hazy overcast, a gloomy reminder of home. Not that I'm complaining. I want to be able to spend time outside with Edward, although I may not argue against one day stuck inside. My thoughts of tangled sheets were interrupted when Edward returned with a plate filled with sliced brie and a crusty baguette.

"I can't believe I'm in Paris. Eating a baguette", I laughed, shoving a hunk of bread into my mouth, and moaning in delight. The baker at the Forks grocery store clearly has never had a real baguette. He uncorked a bottle of white wine and poured me a glass. I suddenly felt very mature.

"I'm happy you are here", he replied, sitting in the chair beside me, propping his long legs on the iron gate.

"You know, I would have been perfectly satisfied to camp out in a hostel", I stated, unconsciously signaling to the glamour surrounding me.

"It was nothing", he admitted leaning back further in the chair, propping his hands behind his neck.

"It's not nothing to me. This isn't how I live. I just want you to know how much I appreciate it", I whisper, popping another piece of bread into my mouth.

"I know. Money means nothing to me. You mean everything. I only care about giving you the best".

I blush at his statement. We've talked a bit about money before. Edward and his family have clearly gained their fair share of wealth over their existence, and prefer to live an extravagant lifestyle. I suppose it is just something I have to accept.

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to spend a ridiculous amount of money on me. You are enough". He rolled his eyes at me and shook his head.

"I don't feel like I have to Bella. I want to".

"Ok", I said resigning. _Maybe one day I can hit the lottery and spoil him too._

I took the last sip of my wine, and then Edward was leading me into the bathroom to get ready for the night. I took a longer shower than expected, taking my time to wash the airline filth off my skin. I wrapped myself in one of the hotels fluffy white bathrobes and towel dried my hair. I padded into the bedroom to retrieve my clothes. Edward was lounging on the bed, plucking at his guitar and mumbling words, as if trying to piece together a new song. He looked up at me, his eyes raking over my appearance.

"You look entirely too tempting. It's not fair", his voice a rough whisper. He stood and walked towards me, painfully slow. He extended his hand towards the rope on the bathrobe, his fingers lingering against the knot.

"I'm perfectly alright with you giving into your temptations", I murmured.

"Later", he breathed against my neck planting a lone kiss along my jaw line. He retreated toward the bed, my body shaking with desire.

"That's just plain mean", I huffed digging in my suitcase. Well two can play that game. I smiled wickedly. I grabbed my clothes and strutted toward the bathroom, throwing a last glance at Edward. He had an eyebrow arched in amusement, but his jaw was tightened. I tossed my clothes inside, and loosened the knot on the bathrobe. I stood outside the door and wiggled a little revealing my shoulders before I shed it completely, the lumpy mass pooling around my ankles. I shut the door giggling to myself, hoping I pulled that off with some semblance of sex appeal. I emerged thirty minutes later, with tousled waves and simple makeup. I dressed in a black boat neck shirt with skinny jeans, and simple silver earrings. He was waiting outside of the door, an unreadable expression playing across his face.

"No. _That _was mean", he grumbled, before sweeping me into his arms and dipping me into a long and passionate kiss. I gave him in innocent smile when he pulled away laughing.

It was nearly dinnertime as we headed out, holding hands and enjoying each other's presence. I had no clue what we were doing, and didn't really care, but Edward seemed to be set on some agenda. We hopped on the Métro and emerged in the 7th arrondissement. We walked around for a bit, Edward pointing out all the iconic landmarks. My eyes were wide open with wonder the entire time. I felt the need to pinch myself. _How can such a beautiful place exist, and yet have so much history? _I was snapping my camera furiously, not wanting to miss anything. We stopped at a crepe stand, where Edward ordered a crêpe beurre-sucre for me in flawless French. I decided I could never eat anything else but crêpes for the rest of my life and be happy.

We eventually made it to the Seine river walk where Edward produced a blanket, a croque-monsieur, a bundle of grapes, and another bottle of wine from the backpack he was schlepping around. We sat there for hours, talking about everything and nothing. I leaned against his shoulder, content to stare at the Eiffel Tower forever. _How could a steel structure be so fascinating?_ It was riveting. As the sun went down it transformed into a great twinkling mass of lights.

"I'm so lucky", I whispered, grinning at Edward, who was rubbing my back. His eyes were closed as he leaned against the stone wall. I couldn't understand how he could keep his eyes off the glittering lights. The streets finally seemed to empty, and we reluctantly began the walk back to the hotel. I paused for one final look at the Eiffel tower before disappearing under the green arch.

"I love Paris", I breathed against his shoulder as we rode the elevator back up to our room. Photographs, movies, and stories do not even come close to doing this magnificent city justice.

"I love you", he whispered, clenching his jaw nervously as he studied my face.

"I love you too", I grinned. "In fact, I love you more than Paris! And that's a lot". I giggled as he threw me over his shoulder and raced towards the bed.

"Is it later?", I breathed gazing up at him on all fours above me.

"Oh, it's later", he replied tearing at my clothes, as he showed me just how much he loved me. _Twice._

XXXxxXXX

I awoke the next morning with a smile on my face. I stretched beneath the covers and opened my eyes, pouting when Edward was nowhere in sight. I spotted his shirt crumpled on the floor and slipped it over my head.

"Edward?" I called. No response. I crept out into the kitchen in search of food. There was a complicated looking espresso machine that I didn't dare touch. I settled with a glass of juice for now and headed toward the terrace, wondering where he went. It was another overcast day, but warm and somehow still bright. Hopefully the rain would keep away. Edward returned a few minutes later with armfuls of groceries.

"I'm supposed to eat all of that?" I laughed, eyeing the overflowing bags.

"Of course. Sorry I wasn't back earlier. The sun was out and I had to leave later than expected. I thought you would be asleep longer", he explained.

"Thanks for going out. You could have woken me".

"You need your rest. We'll be doing a lot of sightseeing today".

I was about to ask him what exactly we would be seeing before he shooed me away to the terrace. I could hear him rifling away though the bags, and putting the groceries into the cabinets. He joined me shortly with a plate of puffy golden-brown croissants and an espresso. My eyes widened.

"How did you figure that thing out?" I asked seriously.

"I'm a man of many talents", he joked.

"It's official. France has the best food. Ever", I said stuffing pieces of flaky, buttery croissant into my mouth. I ignored the jam spread and focused on capturing every last crumb instead. I propped my legs onto the gate and lazily sipped my espresso.

"You should wear my clothes more often", he purred. His eyes raked slowly down my legs and up my thighs, where my navy lace boy shorts were barely peeking out beneath his shirt.

"Edward Cullen!" I shamed him, pulling at the shirt in mock embarrassment.

"On second thought. I think it looks better on the floor".

"Hey. I like it. In fact I might even wear it today", I said standing up and heading towards the bathroom, swaying my hips.

"You will be the death of me", he grumbled.

I turned on the shower and waited for steam to fill the room. I shed his t-shirt and my panties and stepped inside the shower, adjusting the temperature.

"_Ed-ward_?" I hollered with a smirk on my face. I don't know why I even bothered to holler though. He appeared seconds later with a wicked glint in his eye. I wiped a section of condensation away to peer at him through the glass. His eyes scanned the discarded t-shirt.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Very", he breathed, discarding his clothes and joining me.

Edward in the shower was a completely sensual experience. The warm water battled against the coolness of his skin, creating unique rippling sensations across my body. I traced his body slowly, admiring the water cascading down his muscled chest and trickling into the deep v of his pelvic bone. His bronze hair turned a deep chestnut color and became impossibly sexier.

He was exploring every inch of my body, standing behind me, lazily soaping every surface of my skin, sucking and kissing along the way. _Hot and cold. Hot and cold._ I turned around worked my slowly mouth down his stomach, pulling his hardness into my mouth. His eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, and I slowly moved him in and out of my mouth, my tongue twisting around his length. I gave him one final lick before returning to his stomach, up his chest, and ending at his neck.

"I can't take it anymore", I breathed, pushing him against the marble wall. He lifted me up and entered me. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, and rotating my hips while he bucked beneath me. My hands dug into his back as I arched my back in ecstasy.

"Al-most", I gasped, the sensation gathering between my legs. He sped up his movement and we were both breathing heavily in seconds, grabbing each other tightly.

"Oh my", I exhaled, as he gently released me to the ground.

"You are amazing", he whispered, kissing me tenderly. We shampooed each other's hair and grudgingly left the shower when the water ran cool. He dressed quickly in a beige v-neck, faded jeans, and navy sneakers. _Casual, yet sexy as always. _

I didn't feel like fussing with my hair and piled it on top of my head in a Parisian inspired bun. A navy and white striped tee, cut off shorts, and leather sandals finished my outfit. _Alice would approve._ Edward was waiting patiently for me on the terrace, scribbling music notes across a sheet of paper. I kissed him on the cheek, signaling that I was ready to go.

"Ready to see Paris?" he asked with a grin.

"More than you can possibly imagine".

XXXxxxXXX

Every muscle in my body ached. My feet were throbbing. I had indigestion from eating too much. I was ready to pass out in exhaustion. But I wouldn't have had it any other way. Edward showed me Paris. We visited museums. _The Louvre. Museé D'Orsay. Museé Rodin. _We saw the sights. _L'Opéra. Notre Dame. Arc de Triomphe. Place de la Concorde_. _Sorbonne._ I ate. _Macarons at Laduree. Pastries at __Poilâne, Ham sandwich at Le Café Marly. Cheeses at Fromagerie Barthé rib dinner overlooking the Eiffel Tower at Au Bon Accuiel._ The twinkling lights of the Eiffel Tower were hypnotizing me as we relaxed along the Seine again. Edward was generously massaging my aching feet, and singing in my ear. I nodded off on the Métro and didn't awaken until the next morning.

**A/N: I told you it would be a quick one **** I hope you like Paris, because we'll be spending the next few chapters there!**


	22. Ready

**Chapter 22**

After a lazy brunch in the hotel garden I finally got ready for the day. I had the afternoon to myself, which I was a little nervous about. Edward had to meet with the band for sound check and set up for the concert at Le Baron later tonight.

"Are you sure you will be ok?" he asked, slinging his guitar over his shoulder.

"I'll be fine. In fact, I'll probably just hole up in some bookstore or café all day. Don't worry about me", I replied honestly, reaching up on my toes for a kiss.

"Hmm. Well, I couldn't bear the thought of you alone in Paris, so I called in some reinforcements", he said with a smirk.

"Edward", I groaned audibly thinking about the boring tour guide I'd be stuck with for the day. _Maybe I could ditch her in a museum. _

"Relax Bella", he said with a wide grin, reaching for the doorknob.

If my screams didn't break every mirror and window in the hotel I would be shocked because standing in the doorframe was my best friend.

"Alice!" I cried barely taking a step before she was standing in front of me wrapping me in a hug so tight my bones hurt. We hugged and shrieked for minutes, the epitome of stereotypical teenage girls.

"Let me get a look at you!", I demanded finally, pulling out of our hug and swiping away my happy tears.

She obediently struck a pose and I took in her new appearance for the first time. I breathed a sigh in relief because she was still Alice, just slightly improved. Her black hair was impossibly shinier, her skin lightened to a beautiful milky color, her now golden eyes emitting that familiar sparkle. Her cheekbones seemed a bit more pronounced, but the dimple in her right cheek was still there.She was positively radiant, grinning ear to ear.

"It definitely suits you Al. You look gorgeous."

"Come on! We have a lot to catch up on", her cold fingers wrapped around mine impatiently. "Bye boys!"

"Boys?" I asked in question.

"Hello Bella", Jasper laughed, rising from the couch to greet me in a hug.

"Oh my gosh Jasper. I'm so sorry I didn't even notice you sitting there!" I said blushing.

"No worries", he said with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" I said, my throat becoming thick with emotion. I narrowed my eyes at Edward. _Someone's been busy._ He seemed to be very preoccupied eyeing a dirt stain on the carpet.

"I know and we have so much to do! So much to catch up on! But we have to hurry if we want to make it through the Champs-Elysees. It's going to downpour at three and that barely gives us enough time to make it to all the stores…" Alice rambled off, her cold fingers dragging mine out the door impatiently.

We gave hurried kisses to our boys and we were out the door. Alice effortlessly hailed a cab as soon as we were standing on the curb. _Does everything come easy to vampires?_ She talked my ear off on the ride over, getting me up to date with her life.

"I've had no trouble at all being around humans. Jazz thinks part of it is because I was preparing myself for so long, so I developed a good conscience for it, but also I can sort of… _see the future_. It helped me get out of a few scary situations. We still waited to try it. Being at the airport was my first time being around a lot of people…"

"Wait a minute", I interrupted. "You see the future?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yep", she answered as if it were no big deal.

"So you can already tell what's going to happen. For forever?"

"No it doesn't really work like that. Sometimes a vision just pops in my head. I can't just predict the future. I see what is going to happen. But it can change when a person changes their mind".

"Hmm. So what have you seen?" I asked wondering if I made it into any of her visions.

"Nothing major yet. The weather is easy. Hunting pops up a lot. Where we'll go next. That sort of thing".

"So do you like it? How do you feel?"

"I feel really good. I feel complete. Although one thing is still missing", she said raising her eyebrow at me.

"Woah there Alice. What are you suggesting?"

"Oh c'mon Bella. Don't pretend you haven't thought about it. Your boyfriend is a vampire and now your best friend is too. What seems like the logical next step?"

"It's not that I haven't thought of it, dreamt of it, or even desired it. But for the first time in my life, I'm actually happy. _Romance novel happy._ I'm scared of ruining everything".

"Everything will work out. Trust me", she said, giving my hand a squeeze.

Alice, in true best friend form, thankfully brought up a new topic. She began spouting off college plans, dorm room layout and décor ideas. Of course, she couldn't avoid the topic of fashion either, planning out a new "college girl" wardrobe. The cab soon came to a stop and ushered us out quickly. Alice had a glazed look in her eye as she looked down the avenue of shops nestled in the elegant beige limestone buildings anchored by the Arc de Triomphe.

"I researched for _days _and planned out every shop we have to visit. I know what this place has to offer, but wow. Seeing it in person sort of takes your breath away doesn't it?"

I quickly whipped out my camera and snapped a picture of Alice, framing her stunned face against the long row of shops. She gawked for a few more minutes before refocusing on her mission. We sauntered away, her eyes intently reading what appeared to be an obsessively detailed itinerary for the day. _God help me._

"It'll be tight. We have to stick to the time line. Outfits for tonight. Souvenirs. Climb in", she mumbled to herself.

We spent the next few hours flitting in and out of shops and fitting rooms, our arms becoming heavier with each store. Alice felt the need to buy everything in sight just because it was French. She sent a cab full of our packages back to the hotel and I was thankful for the burden of a heavy load.

We took a break from shopping to climb to the top of the Arc de Triomphe. Although break was probably the wrong choice of word. More like climb of death. Spiral staircase from hell. 280 steps. Just when I was convinced my legs were about to fall off, my head broke out into the sky. We stepped out onto the vantage point and all of my suffering was forgotten as I witnessed the pristine panoramic view of the city that was quickly capturing my heart.

"It's like we are on top of the world", Alice whispered beside me.

"Feels like it", I replied taking in the beauty beneath me, stretching out to the horizon. I don't know how long we stayed up there, slowly walking around to admire the view from each side, or how many pictures I took, but I do know that I will never forget that moment.

XXXxxxXXX

Hours later we were collapsing on the hotel bed. Or rather I was collapsing, Alice was continuing to prance around, digging through the shopping bags and showcasing our purchases. I wrung out my rain soaked hair and went to get a snack in the kitchen. I returned with a croissant and an apple and happily munched away as Alice deliberated over what to wear tonight.

"The black sequin top? Or the green dress?", she asked more to herself than me and admiring the options in the mirror.

"Like you need my advice", I snorted.

"Ain't that the truth", she laughed, discarding the shimmering green dress onto the bed. Her phone lit up on the dresser and she typed away at a lightning speed.

"We'll meet them at the club", she explained.

"Fine with me". I shrugged. My stomach flopped as the image of her white hands flying on the keyboard froze in my mind. I couldn't resist the lonely feelings that bubbled up, as if a part of me was incomplete now. Alice seemed so much happier, as if everything clicked together. _I want that too._

"Al. Can I ask you something?" I asked hesitantly, reminded of our earlier conversation about my mortality.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, sliding into the sequin top.

"Have you seen-me? I mean, do you see me like you? One day?".

"Yes", she grinned widely.

"It's just, I love him Al… and I'm learning about this whole new definition of normal- and I don't _feel _normal anymore".

"Trust me Bell, I know exactly what you are feeling. Although it probably is a bit harder for you now that your best friend is one too".

"When?"

"When you are ready. It changes everyday. Only you can make that decision".

"I'm beginning to feel ready".

"It's a big decision Bell. There's a lot to consider. Don't take it lightly. It took me three years to prepare myself. Just know you have more than one person who wants to spend forever with you", she said seriously.

"I know. But I know I can't live without Edward in my life. I couldn't be happier any other way". A large smile broke out across my face as a new image ran through my mind. Me with shimmering pale skin, butterscotch eyes flicked with gold, running through the forest at lightening speed.

"Well here's to the future", she said, handing me a glass of wine.

"To the future", I echoed, taking a long sip. _To the future._

XXXxxxXXX

An hour later our heels were clicking down the sidewalk as we rounded the block to Club Le Baron. A long line wound down the street, people chattering happily and patiently. Alice used her immortal charms to sweet-talk us into passing the line. The club was surprisingly intimate, filled with large red couches and dim lighting. The large dance floor was already filled with people crowded around a magnificent grand piano. The stage was significantly larger than any other I'd seen Edward perform on I shivered with anticipation.

"Ugh, Paris is so much cooler than Forks!" Alice yelled in my ear. I simply nodded in agreement, scanning the crowd once again. Alice was right. I never understood the term "a certain je ne sais quoi" until now. _Maybe I can bring half of their effortlessly cool attitude back to Washington with me._

"C'mon Jazz is over there", she said dragging my hand away. Jasper blended in nicely wearing slim black pants, a white t-shirt, and a black fedora. Alice greeted him with a kiss, and slid into his lap.

"They'll be on in five minutes", Jasper said to me.

The stage was already set up; the silver drum set gleaming in the back. Edward's guitar propped against his keyboard. The microphone looked down on everything; a lone silhouette, waiting for its singer.

Alice filled the five minutes quickly, giving Jasper a play by play of our day. They wore identical bright smiles and for the first time in a long time, it made me smile too. _No pangs of jealously here!_

"Bonjour Paris! We are the Immortal. Enjoy the show". His voice broke my thought, but the smile stayed plastered on my face. His eyes locked with mine, just as they did the first night we met, and I couldn't help but think about just how far we had come. Similar situation, completely different feeling. _I hope this feeling lasts forever._

Alice, Jasper, and I stayed rooted on the dance floor the entire night. I managed to snap a few pictures in between my dancing and admiring. My voice was shot from singing, out of tune, all night long. I felt like a rabid fan girl, shrieking impossibly louder when he sang my song.

_Before you my life was but a moonless night_

_I could never see the light_

_Then you lit up my life_

_My meteor._

The crowd was going wild for the band right along with me, and for the first time since I arrived in Paris I was overjoyed about my lack of French speaking skills. The longing looks on these women's faces lusting after my sexy singer was enough to make my claws come out. I pushed my way closer to the stage during the encore. Edward shook his head and grinned, but ever the performer, kept on singing. His final falsetto was silenced by the eruption of cheers from the crowd and my heart surged with pride. Edward and his band mates took a final bow before disappearing behind stage.

Alice nudged my shoulder impatiently. "We're going to take off", she said eyeing Jasper hungrily.

"Ew. Say no more", I said waving her off. I turned around to feel much gentler but equally cool hands wrapping around my waist.

"Come on back with me", he said gesturing backstage and kissing the top of my head.

"You were amazing", I gushed.

He smiled modestly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Thanks for coming", he whispered against my cheek.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world", I said leaning in for a kiss.

His band members left to celebrate their performance so I helped him pack up, mostly just wrapping cords and wires up. He made quick work of all the equipment, and I was happy to be a part of his routine.

"You ready?", he asked as he packed his guitar into the case.

"Yes". I answered. _In more ways than one._


	23. Au Revoir

"Au revoir Paris", I whined as I took my last gulp of French air before heading into the airport.. A lump collected in my throat at the thought of leaving the most beautiful place on earth. A place now filled with some of the best memories of my life.

"Paris isn't going anywhere you know", Edward reasoned as he reached over to squeeze my hand.

"I know. But _I _am". I signaled down to my bulky suitcase, which was stuffed with possibly every souvenir imaginable.

"Unfortunately yes". He tried to give me a reassuring smile, but I could sense the sadness in his tone, as people rushed around us with their luggage in tow.

Our last few days exploring Paris were amazing. It truly felt like a fairytale. A moonlight boat ride along the Seine, shopping through the winding streets of Montmartre, walking in the gardens at Versailles, and admiring each view Paris has to offer. Alice dragged Jasper away from us after one day to do some exploring of their own.

"I had an amazing time with you. Thank you so much for inviting me here. How can I possibly go back to the real world now?" The overcast skies of the Pacific Northwest were not nearly as welcoming.

"You are in the real world Bella", he said, locking his golden eyes with mine.

I couldn't think of an appropriate response. In such a short week, I've begun to feel so different. Older and more mature. I thought it was just the atmosphere and attitude of Paris, but maybe Edward is right. Maybe this is how my life will feel now. _Happy._

"Would you believe me if I told you that was the best week of my life?" he asked.

For a moment I wanted to argue his point. Surely he has been on a greater adventure in his life. But this is easily the best time of my life, so why can't it be his?

"Me too", I smiled.

"I've waited a long time for you", he whispered against my forehead.

"I wish you didn't have to wait at all".

"It was worth it", he replied with a gentle kiss.

I reached up on my toes and dug myself into his body, inhaling deeply to remember his scent.

"I don't want to say goodbye", I croaked into his shoulder. Edward had one more week of travel before returning to the United States. I was ready for him to come home now.

"I'll see you soon", he reminded me.

I watched the line for security continue to thicken with people but I didn't want to let go.

"I love you", I whispered and pressed my lips into his.

"Je t'aime ma Cherie. Au revoir".

I gave him one final kiss and turned quickly away knowing if I looked back I wouldn't be able to leave. I blinked back my tears and not until I sat down at my gate did I whisper "au revoir".

xxxxXXXXxxxxx

Thankfully the last week flew by as I packed up the entire contents of my bedroom. Moving day was finally here!

"Jesus Bells, what the heck do you have in this box? A set of dumb bells?" Charlie wheezed, dropping the cardboard box with an audible thump.

"Just some of my books", I said eagerly tearing the packing tape. I breathed a sigh of relief to see the familiar worn covers, stacked neatly in the box, unharmed.

"Phew", he said wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. "This should be the last trip", he called heading back towards the car.

"Should be", I replied looking around my packed dorm and taking a mental inventory.

Of course, Alice had already unpacked and decorated her side of the room. The quilt I made her was draped across her light blue bedspread, identical to mine. Some sort of fashion poster was hung above her bed. It looked like a weird lobster claw to me. Even though our small room was already homey, I couldn't wait to tackle my side. I let out an overwhelming breath. _Well, I have to start somewhere._

I got to work organizing my bookshelf when Alice popped her head back in the room.

"Good you are almost done! Can I pretty please organize your closet?" she asked, eyeing up the empty shelves.

"Do you even have to ask?" I laughed rolling my eyes, and pointed to the box where I shoved all my clothes.

"Oh my gosh Bella. When will you learn?" her voice dropped to a level too low for my human ears and she continued to complain about the careless packing of my wardrobe.

Just as I completed my bookshelf with a satisfied grin I turned to see Alice working on my bed. I walked over to my closet where my clothes were hanging perfectly spaced, color coded, and grouped together by occasion. _Stupid vampire speed._

"See you have casual, formal, casual formal, and loungewear, which by the way, could some serious editing".

Charlie re-entered with the final box and a sad look in his eye. "Well I guess this is it Bells". Suddenly I felt as if I had just swallowed an orange.

"I'll miss you Dad", I squeaked hugging him tightly.

"Hey now. I'm just a short ride away, and an even shorter phone call".

"I know. Take care of yourself old man".

"You too kid", he said rumpling my hair. With one last wave to Alice he was out the door.

"We're all alone now!" Alice shrieked, bouncing on the bed. Her cheerfulness was contagious and a wide smile broke out on my face.

"This is all ours!" she squealed again. Her smile faded when she saw the pile of boxes still surrounding my bed.

"Well now that we're alone…"

Alice disappeared into a blur of colors and noises. Within five minutes my boxes were unpacked and my corkboard was hanging neatly by my desk. A picture of the four of us in Paris was tacked in the corner.

My jaw dropped. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that".

She shrugged her shoulders with a satisfied grin. I took in our room once again. The once drab beige room was now full of life and color. The window was draped in gauzy white curtains; two emerald chairs nestled beneath it. Navy and silver lamps provided soft, cozy light on our desks. It felt like home.

"What time is Edward getting in?" Alice asked, now lounging on her bed kicking her feet.

"He should be in soon" I replied, checking my phone anxiously. Still no word.

"Maybe he got sucked into helping Jazz".

Edward and Jasper had a little of their own moving today. They found a charming house off campus that backed up to the woods. Perfect for their special diet.

"Maybe…Why don't you head on over and help Jazz? I'll wait for Edward here".

"You sure you don't want to come now? You know we'll just end up there later?" She asked.

"Yea go ahead. I'll just make more work for the two of you".

"Ain't that the truth", she laughed and skipped out the door with a wave.

I settled into one of the chairs and picked a school pamphlet off of my desk. _Might as well be productive._ I think I've finally settled on a major in photography, but one more glance wouldn't hurt…

I spend more time looking at the photographs in the pamphlets, which I take as a sign. _Photography here I come._

A knock at the door interrupts my visions as a mini Annie Leibovitz, and I expect to be greeted by a new neighbor. Instead, Edward is leaning casually in the door with a small bouquet of lilies.

"Edward!" I squeal, throwing my arms around my neck.

He spins me around planting kisses on my cheek, and when our lips meet it's like the first time all over.

"I love you", he whispered.

"I love you too", I replied.

"The room looks great. It's perfectly you and Alice", He says eyeing up the identical shelves, one stacked with books, the other, lined with shoes.

"I know. It's perfect", I agree. "Now let's get going to your place. I can't wait to see the inside". Jasper just got the keys today so unfortunately we've only been able to drive by and admire it. He nods, but hesitates when he reaches for his keys.

"Bella? I realized something this week." He admits with

"Yea?" I respond nervously.

"We haven't made it official again. Will you be mine once more?" he asks with a furrowed brow.

"Edward", I giggle, "I was yours from the day we met".

"I will always be yours", he replies and grabs my face, taking me in for a deep kiss.

"Forever", I breathe.

We take our reuniting a bit further and don't leave the room for another fifteen minutes. As we walk out the door hand in hand, my mind drifts to the future once more. Unlike Alice, I may not know what the future holds, but I'm ready for this new adventure.


	24. Epilogue

_Three years later. _

"Our last move in day", Alice sighs nostalgically as she hangs the cork board in the kitchen. It's dotted with pictures from the last three years. Edward and Jasper's graduation. The four of us grinning in Husky jerseys at the football game. Alice and I blowing bubbles in front of the famous gum wall. Edward and Jazz at the top of Mount Rainier.

"In Washington anyway", Jasper winks.

"The four of us will be really happy here", Edward admitted. We found a perfect three-bedroom house with a tiny kitchen, a huge old deck, and a great view of the mountains. In true Edward style, he would have liked something a bit more extravagant, and has yet to say anything positive about our house.

Alice and I eye up Jazz suspiciously.

"What?" he said with an innocent look. Alice shakes her head at him with a laugh.

"Yes we will be. Edward's just happy it's only for a year", I tease. The modest house truly does have everything we can ask for.

A few hours is all we need to get the house looking cozy and welcoming, and everyone was settling in for the night. Alice was flipping through the latest Vogue, Edward was strumming his guitar, and Jasper was reading one of my books.

"Ok you guys know what time it is", I say shaking my camera at them. They groan but obediently head to the couch as I set up the self-timer on the tripod, making sure everything is in frame. We all pile together.

"Smile", Alice yells.

I get up to check the camera out of habit, confident that my settings were successful. I am a senior Photography major after all. The picture makes me smile. Four pairs of golden eyes smile widely back at me, without a care in the world.

"Perfect", I pronounce.

"All that smiling made me hungry", Jasper joked rising out of his chair.

The four of us speed off into the night, literally chasing after our next adventure. Edward winks at me and speeds off in challenge.

"Oh Edward Cullen. I could chase you forever". And I do.

**A/N:** I know it's short, but I think it speaks for itself. Thanks for joining with me on this journey! Hope you enjoy it! I've learned a lot from this story and hope to start my next one soon!


End file.
